Le Contrat
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver Queen ne s'attendait pas à une telle clause dans le contrat de son père... Il a un an pour trouver une solution, sinon, il perdra tout. Fiction AU ! Reviews Please !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi un peu fatiguée, je suis en période d'insomnie.**

 **Comme promis voici une nouvelle fic, elle fait 10 chapitres et est déjà entièrement écrite.**

 **J'ai eu cette idée pendant plusieurs mois avant de l'écrire, j'espère que ça va le faire ^^**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde par la fenêtre en attendant que l'avocat entre dans son bureau, je suis là depuis une dizaine de minute, sa secrétaire m'a dit de l'attendre mais je ne suis pas du genre patient. Je passe le temps en regardant par la fenêtre, même si j'ai la tête ailleurs, je préférerais ne pas être ici. Maître Hornsby, l'avocat de mon père, m'a demandé de venir afin de parler de son testament.

La mort de mon père ne m'a pas surpris, je savais qu'il avait des soucis de santé à cause de son cœur, ayant fait deux attaque l'année précédente, je savais qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps et même si je n'ai jamais été proche de lui, j'ai de la peine. Après tout, il était mon père même si ce titre ne lui revient pas d'office... Il n'a jamais été là pour moi ou pour ma sœur. Son entreprise passait avant tout, avant nous, avant ma mère, avant Théa, avant moi. Ma mère en a eu assez a divorcé il y a dix ans, elle s'est remariée et est heureuse avec son nouveau mari, Walter, j'ai des nouvelles de temps en temps... Je suis heureux pour elle, même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'emmène avec elle.

J'aimais mon père même si je ne lui ai jamais montré, j'ai tout fais pour lui plaire, pour rentrer dans ses petits papiers et pour cela j'ai pris sa place au sein de l'entreprise quand il a commencé à devenir trop malade pour continuer. Je vais être méchant mais je veux juste savoir combien mon père m'a laissé et faire ce dont j'ai envie de l'entreprise, je vais racheter les parts de ma sœur, elle est d'accord, les affaires ce n'est pas son truc, elle veut se consacrer à la mode, elle ne sait pas encore comment mais je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux. Je ne pouvais pas racheter les parts de Théa tant que mon père était en vie, je n'avais pas le capital nécessaire, je ne veux pas arnaquer ma sœur, elle a besoin de cet argent pour ses études et pour prendre son indépendance.

Je gagne bien ma vie, mon père ne m'a jamais laissé dans le besoin mais je veux plus, je ne veux pas faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, je veux changer l'entreprise... Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je ne veux pas continuer comme ça. Tout va changer maintenant. Je dois booster les affaires en achetant une filière, avec ça, ce sera le renouveau mais mon père a refusé en disant que l'entreprise devait rester familiale... Mais à cause de ça certaines actions ont chuté. Je sais que Théa ne sera pas contre cette idée mais ce sera plus simple si je possédais toutes les parts de la société.

J'entends frapper, je me retourne et l'avocat avance vers moi tout en tendant la main vers moi.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, bonjour. Toutes mes condoléances._

 _\- Merci._

Il m'invite à m'asseoir, je fais ce qu'il me dit et il sort un dossier de son attaché case.

 _\- Votre père a fait un testament solide, je suppose que vous vous en doutez._

 _\- Oui, bien sur. Ma sœur ne pouvait pas venir, elle avait des examens._

 _\- Oui, elle m'a contacté pour me prévenir, je suis autorisé à vous dire ce qui lui revient._

Il ouvre le dossier et saisit une feuille.

 _\- Votre sœur n'ayant que dix sept ans, vous êtes son tuteur légal._

Ça je m'en doutais, mon père a fait en sorte que ma mère perde ses droits sur nous, c'est un comble, notre mère n'est légalement plus notre mère... C'était un bel enfoiré quand j'y repense. En tout cas là dessus mon père n'a pas à s'en faire, je prendrais soin de ma petite sœur.

 _\- Je comptais le faire, Théa est ma sœur, je ne vais pas la laisser._

Il sourit et continue sa lecture.

 _\- Mademoiselle Queen et vous bénéficierez d'une moitié d'héritage chacun, je pense que ça ne vous surprend pas._

En effet, je ne suis pas surpris de ça. Il m'explique que la moitié de son héritage sera bloquée jusqu'à ses vingt cinq ans et que je devrais gérer l'autre moitié. Théa et moi en avons déjà parlé, je paierais ses études et son appartement avec sa part d'héritage et je lui donnerais une rente mensuelle afin qu'elle ne manque de rien tout en pouvant se faire plaisir. Théa ne manquera de rien et aura plus que nécessaire pour vivre.

 _\- Si vous ne respectez pas cela..._

 _\- Je vais le respecter !_

Il me prend pour qui ? Certes mes relations avec mon père n'était pas parfaite et tout le monde sait que mes frasques ressortent souvent quand on parle de moi... Mais Théa est ma petite sœur, je l'aime et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, je ne compte pas la priver de cet argent juste pour punir mon père... Non, ce n'est pas mon genre.

 _\- Bon... Pour l'entreprise, votre sœur a également des parts qu'elle devra obligatoirement garder jusqu'à ses vingt cinq ans, ensuite elle pourra en faire ce qu'elle veut._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Il a osé... Il a osé la bloquer dans cette décision... Pourtant tout était mis au point avec Théa... Merde... Je serre le poing mais je ne dis rien. L'avocat n'y est pour rien. Il regarde son dossier et sort d'autres feuilles qu'il place devant lui.

 _\- Concernant votre héritage... Vous toucherez une partie de cet argent un an jour pour jour après votre mariage... L'autre moitié quand vous aurez un enfant._

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette connerie, je prends le papier qu'il a devant lui, c'est une lettre de mon père.

 **Oliver, mon fils,**

 **Ma décision doit te surprendre et te rendre furieux et je dois dire que je te comprends mais je suis désolé, c'est la seule solution. Je ne veux pas qui tu commettes les mêmes erreurs que moi... Je ne veux pas que tu te lances à cœur perdu dans notre entreprise et que tu en oublies de vivre... Comme je l'ai fais.**

 **J'ai eu une vie bien remplie, mais une vie pleine de regrets... Il a fallut que je fasse cette crise cardiaque pour m'en rendre compte... Je ne vous ai pas vu grandir ta sœur et toi... Ta mère m'a quitté et j'ai été tellement en colère contre elle que je l'ai éloigné de vous... Vous privant de votre mère qui vous aimait... D'ailleurs j'ai une requête... Reprend contact avec elle... C'est votre mère, elle a besoin de vous et vous avez besoin d'elle...**

 **Bref... Oliver, je ne veux pas que tu passes à côté de ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde... La famille. Je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un, que tu te maries et que tu fondes une famille... C'est pour ça que j'ai mis cette clause à mon testament... J'aurais aimé te voir vivre mais je n'ai fais qu'empoisonner ton existence...**

 **Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi... Sois heureux, vis ta vie... Ne te soucie pas de l'argent, ce n'est pas ce qui rend heureux... Je l'ai cru pendant longtemps, mais j'ai tort.**

 **Ton père.**

Je froisse la lettre, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je ne veux pas me marier, je ne suis pas du genre à le faire ! Rien que cette année j'ai du sortir avec une dizaine de fille, je ne suis pas l'homme d'une seule femme, je couche à droite à gauche et ça me convient très bien ! Et là mon père m'écrit une lettre où il me dit que si je veux toucher son putain d'héritage je dois me marier ? Et pire je dois avoir un gamin ? Je n'aime pas les enfants ! Enfin non... Je n'ai rien contre eux mais je ne suis pas patient... Mon garde du corps, John a une fille mais il sait que je me sens pas à l'aise quand Sara est là... Pourtant elle est adorable mais non, les enfants ce n'est pas pour moi... Je ne veux pas d'enfants !

 _\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?_

 _\- Désolé monsieur Queen, mais votre père a laissé cette condition, l'argent restera bloqué jusqu'à ce que ces conditions soient remplies. Vous aurez accès à deux millions, mais c'est tout._

Je quitte le cabinet furieux, John est là, en plus d'être mon ami c'est mon chauffeur et garde du corps, il ouvre la portière et je m'engouffre dans la voiture, il ne dit rien, il sait que ça ne s'est pas bien passé... Il va attendre un peu afin que je me calme.

 _\- Alors ?_

Oh John... Tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu parce que là franchement je ne sais pas ce qui retient ma rage.

 _\- Je ne toucherais rien..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Si je veux toucher quelque chose, je dois me marier !_

Il ne dit rien et ne cherche même pas à me parler... Il sait comment je suis, il sait qui je suis, il sait que le mariage et moi ça fait deux.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Je suis à mon bureau, j'ai essayé de passé outre la décision de mon père en me plongeant dans le travail... La seule vraiment heureuse, c'est Théa, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut et malgré ma colère je tiens parole. Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans. Depuis une semaine je suis invivable envers les employés, j'essaye de ne pas montrer ma colère mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Théa m'a signé un papier m'autorisant à gérer l'entreprise comme je le sens, je peux donc faire toutes les modifications que je voulais sans attendre les vingt cinq ans de ma petite sœur. Je tente de tout améliorer sans renvoyer personne même si ce n'est pas évident... Je dois faire mes preuves, mon père étant mort, je n'ai pas tout le conseil dans la poche... Je dois y arriver.

John entre dans le bureau, il sourit, il a une bonne nouvelle ?

 _\- Que se passe-t-il John ?_

 _\- J'ai trouvé une solution... Pour le testament._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je sais qu'il fait toujours tout pour m'aider, même si je ne lui demande rien... Mais là il m'intrigue. Il ferme la porte et s'approche de moi avant de me tendre un dossier, je le prends et l'ouvre, c'est le dossier d'une employée, mais ce n'est pas le dossier de l'entreprise, il y a beaucoup plus de choses dedans.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Ta future femme... Si tout se passe bien._

Alors là je ne comprends pas. John s'assoit sur le rebord du bureau en me montrant le dossier du doigt.

 _\- Tu as besoin d'une femme pour toucher l'argent de ton père... Alors je t'en ai trouvé une._

 _\- John, tu es mon ami... Et je te remercie de vouloir m'aider... Mais qui te fais croire que cette femme acceptera de m'épouser ? On ne se connaît pas !_

Il prend le dossier et l'ouvre.

 _\- Félicity Smoak, elle a vingt six ans... Divorcée... Son ex mari est un joueur invétéré, il lui a laissé plein de dettes..._

Je souris alors que John regarde toujours le dossier de cette Félicity.

 _\- Donc tu me proposes d'aller voir cette jeune femme, de lui proposer de m'épouser pour un an... Et de lui donner un pourcentage ? Elle refusera..._

 _\- Elle acceptera... Et tu sais pourquoi ?_

Je secoue la tête, John prend un feuillet et me le donne. Je regarde de quoi il s'agit et je le lis attentivement... En effet, ça pourrait marcher... Et même plus que ça... Ça pourrait tout régler !

 _\- Elle a une fille... La petite souffre d'Asthme, l'an dernier elle a fait un séjour à l'hôpital... Sa mère a du mal à payer la facture... Elle aurait toutes les raisons d'accepter._

Je regarde la photo de la gamine... Je déteste les gosses, ils pleurent, crient, nous cassent les pieds, bavardent sans cesse... Mais je dois avouer que cette petite est mignonne. Elle a des cheveux longs, bruns et ondulés, de jolis yeux bleus. Selon sa date de naissance, elle a trois ans... Merde trois ans, je me souviens de Théa à cet âge, elle va pas arrêter de me suivre partout... Je vais devoir supporter ça ? Enfin si sa mère accepte. Je regarde son dossier médicale, elle a fait trois crises assez sérieuse et seule celle de l'an dernier a nécessité un séjour à l'hôpital. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux par la suite... Je n'aime pas les gamins mais je n'aime pas qu'ils souffrent non plus. Je reviens en arrière, je dois au moins savoir comment s'appelle cette petite... Livia... Elle s'appelle Livia... C'est joli, j'aime bien.

Mais je sais que cette femme ne voudra pas... Je vais devoir lui demander de passer au moins un an de sa vie avec moi, on va devoir se marier et faire comme si tout allait bien pour finalement obtenir l'héritage de mon père ? Je n'aurais qu'une partie mais ce serait déjà ça.

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Et comment je fais ça hein ? Je vais la voir et je lui demande si elle veut bien m'épouser pour toucher une partie de mon argent ? Ne sois pas stupide John..._

 _\- Essaye... Ça ne te coûte rien._

Je regarde le dossier de cette femme, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, et puis si ça ne marche pas avec elle, je pourrais essayer avec une autre, non ? Je range le dossier et le donne à John. Je regarde ensuite l'heure, il est près de seize heure, je me lève et quitte mon bureau, je dois au moins la voir, je me ferais peut-être un avis sur elle à ce moment là.

Je prends l'ascenseur et me dirige vers le service informatique, elle travaille là bas, je me demande comment elle est, j'ai vu sa photo, elle est plutôt jolie, c'est déjà un bon point. J'arrive à son bureau suivit de John, de toute façon il m'accompagne partout, il m'indique le bureau qu'elle occupe et j'entends des voix s'en échapper.

 _\- Non Billy ! Tu peux la voir un week-end sur deux, je trouve que c'est déjà trop ! On est jeudi, tu laisses Livia !_

 _\- C'est ma fille Félicity !_

 _\- Tu aurais peut-être dû te comporter en père quand tu en as eu l'occasion !_

J'entends un bruit sourd, merde il se passe quoi là dedans ? Je rentre sans attendre et je vois cette jeune femme se tenir la joue... Ce salaud l'aurait giflé ? Elle détourne le regard en me voyant entrer, elle doit se sentir mal à l'aise... Je serre le poing, j'avoue que je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier de ce que ressentent les femmes mais je ne supporte pas qu'on lève la main sur elles.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

J'inspire un bon coup, ne pas dire que je suis son patron, sinon tout sera foutu.

 _\- Oliver Queen, vous devez être Billy Malone ?_

Et oui, John a fait un boulot remarquable, je n'ai pas tout lu mais j'ai au moins retenu le nom de son ex-mari, elle a repris son nom de jeune fille après le divorce. Il ne répond pas, il se contente de lui jeter un regard noir... Elle baisse les yeux en gardant sa main sur sa joue.

 _\- John ?_

 _\- Oui monsieur ?_

Je lui jette un regard noir, tout le monde sait que nous sommes amis et pourtant il continue à me donner du monsieur quand nous sommes en public et il sait que ça m'agace.

 _\- Escorte monsieur Malone en dehors de l'entreprise... Et demande à la sécurité de lui interdire l'accès._

 _\- Tout de suite._

Il empoigne cet enfoiré par le bras et le force à quitter le bureau de son ex, la pauvre lutte contre les larmes, elle semble mal à l'aise, je m'approche d'elle mais elle se recule... John m'a dit que Malone était accro aux jeux... Je n'ai pas lu davantage sur lui mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne l'a pas touché sinon je jure qu'il va le payer... Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à une femme...

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Oui... Je vais bien... Merci..._

Elle lutte contre les larmes, je tire son fauteuil et l'aide à s'asseoir, ses jambes tremblent, elle ne semble pas bien. C'est décidé... Elle a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'elle... Je dois lui proposer cet accord, ce contrat... Je sais que je prends un risque mais je sais aussi que je ne perds rien à lui demander d'être ma femme pour une année. Je prends le siège qu'il y a dans le coin de son bureau et je m'installe en face d'elle.

 _\- J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose._

Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde sans comprendre, je lui fais un petit sourire.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Sachez que je n'ai pas le choix... Et que je ne pense pas à mal en vous demandant ça._

 _\- De quoi vous parlez ?_

J'inspire un bon coup, allez Oliver ce n'est pas si compliqué, cette femme ne va pas te manger quand même ? Si ? Je la regarde, elle me regarde, ses yeux sont brillants, sa joue rouge, allez Oliver... Elle a besoin de cet argent et tu as besoin d'elle pour l'obtenir.

 _\- Épousez-moi._

Et là son regard brillant se ternis, son corps se tend et son regard me transperce... Merde, je crois que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que notre Félicity va accepter ? La suite mercredi si vous êtes sage et que j'ai plein de reviews !**

 **( je suis sure que mon chantage vous a manqué XD )**

 **PS : Après cette fic je n'ai plus rien sous le coude, j'ai une autre fic en tête mais pas la motivation de l'écrire XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

 **Avant de lire, sachez que je suis déçue snif, j'ai eu très peu de reviews pour le chapitre, j'en ai beaucoup plus d'habitude. Je poste quand même, le cœur serré. Mais je voulais pas le faire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Non, la gifle que Billy m'a donné a du me griller un neurone... Je ne peux pas avoir entendu ce que je crois... Oliver Queen, mon patron, m'a demandé de l'épouser ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, il se tient près de moi, assis sur un fauteuil juste à côté du mien et en plus il vient d'assister à une scène des plus humiliante... Je viens de me faire gifler par mon ex-mari ! Mais merde pourquoi il a entendu ça ? Il ne l'a pas vu mais ma joue rouge doit parler pour moi... Je l'entends me parler, j'avoue ne pas avoir écouté, je suis surprise, je ne sais pas quoi répondre en fait... Je le regarde toujours sans comprendre.

 _\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?_

 _\- Voulez-vous m'épouser ?_

Il me fait un sourire étrange, je dois dire que je ne comprends rien du tout. Oliver Queen, mon patron... Vient de me demander de l'épouser... A nouveau ! Je suis prise d'un fou rire, ma réaction n'a pas l'air de le blesser vu qu'il se met à sourire lui aussi. Je tente de me calmer et quand c'est fait j'ose lui parler.

 _\- Vous... Oliver Queen, mon patron, vous voulez m'épouser ? Moi une pauvre fille qui vient de se prendre une gifle par son ex-mari ?_

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je n'aime pas penser à Billy, en temps normal j'y arrive mais là c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Je n'ai rien, je ne suis pas sexy comme toutes vos conquêtes, je ne suis qu'une simple informaticienne... Et en plus... On ne se connaît pas._

 _\- Je ne veux pas n'importe qui... Je veux quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance... Je ne veux pas d'une pimbêche sans cervelle..._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit.

 _\- Mon père ne m'a rien laissé... Enfin si... J'hériterais de la moitié un an après m'être marié... Donc j'ai besoin d'une femme... Mon garde du corps à cherché qui pourrait jouer ce rôle... Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait... Et il a trouvé votre dossier._

Bon ok, là je comprends, enfin un peu... Il a besoin d'une femme pour toucher l'héritage de son père, je peux comprendre qu'il veuille cet argent.

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

 _\- Parce que... Sans vouloir vous vexer... Vous avez besoin de moi... Je parle des factures... Pour votre fille..._

Comment sait-il ça ? Personne ne le sait... Je ne parle jamais de mes soucis à qui que ce soit ! Il a dit qu'il avait fait des recherches... Je me sens... Prise au piège, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi répondre. Il se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche de moi avant de s'asseoir sur le coin de mon bureau. Il me regarde en souriant... Il s'attend à quoi ? A ce que je dise oui ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Me marier pour de l'argent, ce n'est pas mon genre ! Et même si ça l'était, il y a Livia... Ma fille ne doit pas être mêlée à toute cette histoire... Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, c'est ce que je fais depuis toujours, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

 _\- Je dois refuser... Monsieur Queen... Veuillez partir..._

Il me sourit et se lève de mon bureau.

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je ne demande pas de réponse tout de suite... Je vous laisse réfléchir._

Il prend un papier sur mon bureau ainsi qu'un stylo rouge et inscrit quelque chose qu'il me tend ensuite, je le prends, c'est un numéro.

 _\- C'est mon numéro personnel... Appelez-moi si vous changez d'avis._

Je prends le papier en hochant la tête... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, Oliver Queen quitte mon bureau après avoir refermé la porte... Et moi je continuer de fixer le numéro comme si j'étais tenter de le faire... Mais je ne peux pas le faire... Je ne suis pas une faible femme qui doit compter sur les autres, je ne peux compter que sur moi.

Je soupire en posant les factures qui commencent à s'entasser... Je suis rentrée depuis deux heures... J'ai pris les factures au courrier en rentrant mais je ne l'ai pas regardé de suite, j'ai voulu profiter de ma fille avant de lire les mauvaises nouvelles. Livia était de bonne humeur, elle a sourit tout le temps du retour à la maison après son école... On est rentrées, je lui ai donné son goûté et on s'est amusées avec des jeux de cartes, elle ne comprend pas les règles mais en invente toute seule et je dois dire que c'est amusant de voir ma fille avec une telle imagination. Elle n'a que trois ans mais elle est très maligne.

 _\- Maman l'eau est froide !_

Je souris et vais dans la salle de bain, Livia a son peignoir sur son dos, prête à aller au bain, je plonge ma main dans l'eau et elle est trop froide ! J'actionne l'eau chaude à fond mais rien ne sort... Merde mon chèque pour la facture d'eau n'a pas dû passer. Je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien... Livia ne doit pas s'inquiéter... Le stress lui donne de l'asthme. Je souris et me tourne vers elle.

 _\- Je crois que l'eau chaude est en panne. Tu as pris une douche ce matin... Alors ça va aller pour ce soir, ok ?_

 _\- Oui maman !_

Je souris encore, heureusement qu'elle a renversé son chocolat sur elle ce matin... En un sens... Je lui ai pris une douche rapide donc ça ira... Mais je vais devoir trouver une solution pour demain.

 _\- Tu mets ton pyjama et ensuite tu peux aller jouer._

 _\- Super !_

Elle m'écoute sans attendre alors que je vais dans le salon... Celui ci est triste d'ailleurs depuis que j'ai dû vendre la Télévision... J'ai dis à Livia qu'elle était cassée mais en fait je n'ai pas payer le câble ce mois ci et j'avais besoin d'argent pour l'essence de ma voiture... Je serre le poing... Tout ça c'est à cause de ce qui lui sert de père... Billy... Avec ses dettes il me met dans le pétrin et ne fait rien pour m'aider à m'en sortir ! En plus des factures je dois rembourser toutes ses dettes... Plusieurs milliers de dollars... L'école de Livia coûte cher... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille dans l'école de quartier, ce n'est pas une très bonne école et j'ai déjà vu des dealers traîner dans le quartier... Près d'une école maternelle ! C'est l'horreur ! Alors j'ai inscrit Livia dans une école privée, j'utilise toutes mes économies pour ma fille, pour qu'elle aille le meilleur.

J'ouvre le courrier, enfin... Il y a de la pub mais je les jette automatiquement, je n'ai pas les moyens de me faire plaisir... Je m'achète une tenue sympa de temps à autre afin d'être classe au bureau... C'est quand même Queen Consolidated. Je vois une enveloppe, ma respiration cesse, se bloque... Je sais ce que c'est... Une relance de l'hôpital... La facture de la grosse crise de Livia l'an passé... Billy m'a dit... Non, il m'a promit qu'il paierait cette fois et j'y ai cru... Mais je suis stupide et c'est fini je ne me laisserais plus faire, je ne croirais plus ce qu'il me dit... Parce que depuis un an, je reçois des relance de factures... Qui me dit que je dois près de vingt mille dollar...

Vingt mille dollar pour six jours d'hospitalisation ! Livia a fait une crise d'asthme, elle n'en fait pas souvent, en général c'est trois ou quatre par an et la plupart du temps je peux gérer à la maison avec ses médicaments... Mais ce jour là, elle était forte, ses lèvres étaient bleues... J'ai eu peur, j'ai appelé les pompiers et ils sont venus... Ma fille a été prise en charge aussitôt et ils l'ont sauvé. Billy est arrivé le lendemain, il avait l'air inquiet, je ne pense pas qu'il me mente dans ces cas là... Quoique je ne sais plus... Il s'est excusé de ne pas être venu plus tôt et a promit de payer la facture... Mais bien sur, il n'en a rien fait.

J'aimerais tellement que tout se passe bien... Avoir une vie simple, payer mes factures, amener Livia à l'école mais la vie est plus compliquée...

La lumière s'éteint, merde, non ! Pourtant j'ai payé pour l'électricité ce mois ci !

 _\- Maman !_

Livia ! Elle a peur du noir ! Je me lève tout en prenant mon portable, j'utilise la lampe qu'il y a dedans afin de rejoindre ma fille, elle est dans sa chambre, elle tient sa poupée contre elle et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je m'approche et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Tout va bien mon bébé, je suis là..._

 _\- Pourquoi c'est noir ?_

 _\- C'est rien bébé... C'est rien..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Maman, répare la lumière... Maman s'il te plaît..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, je prends ma fille dans mes bras et la conduit à ma chambre, je la dépose sur mon lit et m'allonge près d'elle, Livia a peur, je le vois bien. Je la garde contre moi tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire pour arranger la situation... Je pourrais trouver un autre travail... Non, je devrais trouver une nourrice et tout ce que je gagnerais avec ce second salaire passerait dans ses honoraires... Je ne peux pas le faire, ça ne servirait à rien... Je peux essayer de vendre deux ou trois meubles dont je ne me serre pas... J'ai ma tablette... Après tout j'en ai une au boulot dont je peux me servir... Oui c'est ça, je vais vendre ma tablette, je pourrais en tirer deux cent dollar... Dire que je l'ai gagnée à la tombola de l'école... Je me souviens que moi je gagnais des billets pour la fête foraine à mon école... C'est vraiment deux milieux différents. Et ma voiture ? Je peux la vendre aussi, je peux prendre le bus pour aller au boulot ou pour conduire Livia à l'école, oui je vais la vendre aussi, je m'occuperais de tout ça demain...

Mais en y réfléchissant mieux... Ça m'aidera juste pour ce mois ci... Pas pour la suite... Je ne sais pas quelle solution s'offre à moi. Je veux demander à Livia si elle a faim mais je vois qu'elle s'est endormie. Je me décale doucement et laisse ma fille dormir avant de sortir de ma chambre. Ma situation n'est pas une vie pour elle... Et il est hors de question que je laisse Billy l'avoir tout le temps, il ne fera que jouer à ses jeux en lignes, déjà qu'il le fait le week-end quand il a sa garde... J'enrage de savoir que ma fille passe ses journées seules... Heureusement que la mère de Billy est là et veille sur elle, même si elle n'est plus toute jeune.

J'entreprends de ranger un peu l'appartement, je prends mon sac et je vois quelque chose tomber, un papier, je le prends avec la ferme intention de le jeter mais je le reconnais... C'est le numéro que monsieur Queen m'a donné. Son offre est alléchante mais je ne comprends pas tout... Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire moi en tant que sa femme ? Je dois avoir tout les détails, je ne peux pas accepter sans avoir toutes les informations de mon côté. Je prends mon portable et compose le numéro qu'il m'a donné... Je le fais trois fois avant de finalement appuyer sur la touche appel, je me sens honteuse de faire ça mais je n'ai pas le choix... Pas pour moi... Pour Livia.

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

C'est lui, mon sang se glace, merde je dois parler, vite.

 _\- Monsieur Queen ? Félicity Smoak..._

 _ **\- Ah oui... Que puise-je pour vous ?**_

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peut se rencontrer demain ? Je..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, j'ai tellement honte...

 _ **\- Au café français, à neuf heure ça vous va ?**_

 _\- Oui... Merci..._

Je raccroche, je suis désolée Livia, cette situation ne va pas être simple mais je le fais pour toi, je veux que toute cette situation se calme et je n'y arriverais pas toute seule... Ton enfoiré de père ne nous aidera pas.

Je suis assise en face de mon patron, je suis nerveuse mais j'ai pensé à ça toute la nuit, je dois lui dire tout ce que je crains, tout mes doutes, absolument tout.

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- Ce que vous m'avez proposé... J'aimerais plus de précision... Sachez tout d'abord que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça... Mais je n'ai pas le choix..._

Ces mots meurent dans ma gorge, je lutte contre les larmes et me lève, non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je trouverais d'autres moyens, je m'apprête à partir mais je sens qu'il me retient la main.

 _\- Asseyez-vous..._

Son ton est doux alors je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que l'écouter. Je me rassois, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

 _\- Si vous acceptez, on devra se marier, pour de vrai... On vivra donc ensemble, au manoir, vous, moi et votre fille._

Oui, ça je m'y attendais, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu faire autrement... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me gène... Je dois donc prendre le taureau par les cornes.

 _\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi... Je veux dire... Que devrais-je faire... ?_

Il me lance un regard qui en dit long, il est surprit de ma question, je baise le regard sans chercher à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 _\- Oubliez ça... Je n'attends rien... Enfin si... Cette situation ne vous plaira pas et ne me plaira pas... Mais j'aimerais que l'on fasse en sorte d'être amis... De ne pas nous haïr de cette situation que j'aurais crée..._

Ok, ça je peux le faire, je le sais, essayer d'être amis, oui c'est faisable.

 _\- J'ai quelques requêtes..._

Il sourit et sort quelque chose de sa veste, je le prends et vois que c'est un contrat.

 _\- C'est pour vous assurer que je veux vous protéger malgré cette histoire. Une fois que j'aurais touché l'argent, vous obtiendrez une part... Je vous ai mis dix pour cent, ça vous va ?_

Dix pour cent ? Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? Je ne sais même pas combien il va toucher... Mais je sais que Robert Queen était milliardaire... Non, je ne peux pas accepter, jamais, je ne suis pas une croqueuse de diamant. Je prends mon sac et sort mon carnet, j'ai calculé cette nuit, tout ce que je dois aux diverses personnes. J'ouvre à la bonne page et la montre à Oliver Queen.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- La somme dont j'ai besoin... Est-ce que les dix pour cent suffiront ?_

Je dois environ cinquante mille dollar, en comptant les dettes de Billy... J'ai arrondis à cinquante mille, je pourrais me débrouiller avec le reste. Oliver me sourit et hoche la tête.

 _\- Il y aura bien plus que ça._

 _\- Non... Je veux juste ça... Je ne veux pas de votre argent... Enfin si... Mais pas tout ce que vous me promettez... Je veux juste rembourser mes dettes... Repartir de zéro avec Livia._

Il a l'air surpris de ma réaction mais ne dit rien, il continue de me parler de son contrat alors que je le lis en même temps. Il me demande si ça me dérangerait qu'on échange des baisers en public... Non, je ne pense pas, un baiser ne veut rien dire et puis je dois dire que Oliver Queen est sacrément canon, ce ne sera pas un grand sacrifice que de lui offrir mes lèvres de temps à autres.

 _\- Ça ne me gène pas... Mais à une condition..._

Il fronce les sourcils, je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais je dois le faire... Pour Livia.

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- J'aimerais que de temps en temps... Vous me preniez dans vos bras, quand ma fille est là... Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que vous êtes un salaud comme son père... Juste des petits gestes tendres de temps en temps... Vous accepteriez ? Livia n'a que trois ans et..._

 _\- Ok... Je peux le faire... Mais ce ne sera pas simple au début... Je devrais... M'adapter..._

 _\- Je comprends... Je ne vous demande pas de grandes effusions, mais juste une petite attention de temps en temps... Et aussi... Ne vous mettez pas en colère devant elle... Je vous expliquerais..._

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre mais il hoche la tête. Je souris, prends un stylo et signe le contrat, il le prends et se lève avant de se mettre près de moi en souriant, il me tend la main, je la prends et il me fait me lever avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Une bague... Euh ok... Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. Il la passe à mon doigt, je dois dire qu'elle est belle et... Énorme ! Je n'en ai jamais vu de comme ça.

 _\- Ravi de vous épouser Félicity._

Je souris, lui aussi.

 _\- Ravi de vous épouser mons... Oliver._

 _\- On pourrait peut-être commencer toute cette histoire par se tutoyer, non ?_

 _\- D'accord._

On se sourit alors qu'Oliver me tient la main où il vient de passer la bague. Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple, je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas glorieux, mais je ne veux pas que Livia grandisse dans un monde où je me tuerais au travail... Je veux qu'elle soit épanouie et je pense que ce mariage peut tout arranger, je pense que Oliver... Mon futur mari... Peut nous ouvrir la porte du bonheur que nous n'avons jamais eu jusqu'à présent.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça ? J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **La suite vendredi si j'ai des reviews ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

 **Voici la suite de votre fic ! Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je rentre dans la chambre de Livia, bon je pense qu'elle est bien... J'espère qu'elle lui plaira... Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants mais cette pauvre petite n'a rien demandé, la situation doit lui sembler le plus normale possible alors j'ai passé ces trois derniers jours à créer sa chambre... Enfin j'ai engagé quelqu'un pour créer la plus jolie chambre possible pour Livia. Je pense que ça devrait aller, ma sœur m'a aidé pour la déco, quand je lui ai expliqué mon plan, elle m'a juste dit que Félicity avait intérêt d'être sympa, je lui ai dis que je pense qu'elle l'est. Je ne la connais pas mais je pense que j'ai trouvé une bonne épouse, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est le bonheur de sa fille.

 _\- Tout est prêt Ollie ?_

Je me tourne vers ma sœur en lui souriant avant de regarder de nouveau la chambre de la petite. Les murs sont blanc sauf un qui est rose avec écrit son prénom en violet, Théa a acheté des cadres avec des princesses de dessins animés qu'elle a fait accrocher aux murs. La chambrée est blanche avec du linge de lit violet... Pour les jouets Félicity a dit qu'elle prendrait ceux de sa fille mais j'ai demandé à John et sa femme d'acheter ce qui pourrait lui plaire... Je veux que Livia se sente bien ici. J'espère qu'elle se fera vite à sa nouvelle maison... Je n'en ai pas parlé à Félicity mais quand l'année de mariage sera passé et qu'on divorcera je ne vais pas la laisser seule, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien, ce n'est pas un « vrai » mariage mais elle accepte de m'aider, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber surtout si son ex mari lui cause encore des ennuis.

 _\- Elles arrivent quand ?_

 _\- Elles ne devraient pas tarder. La chambre de Félicity est prête ?_

J'espère que oui, je veux qu'elle se sente bien elle aussi. Je lui ai fait préparer la chambre près de celle de sa fille, je sais qu'elle n'aimerait pas être loin d'elle. Je rentre dans la chambre, les murs sont beige et le mobiliers est gris foncé et très moderne, je lui ai fais installer un dressing, enfin ça c'est un « ordre » de ma petite sœur. La chambre est grande et confortable... A l'opposée de la mienne... Dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir partager ma chambre... Et mon lit ! La pauvre elle a dû se sentir mal à l'aise quand je lui ai proposé ce marché au début.

J'entends des pas, je me retourne, c'est Matt, l'un de mes gardes du corps, il s'excuse et me prévient que la voiture est là. Je souris, John a été les chercher toutes les deux... Un élan de nervosité monte en moi... Pour la première fois de ma vie, moi, Oliver Queen, je vais vivre avec une femme autre que ma sœur... Et pire que tout, je vais vivre avec une femme et sa fille !

 _\- Allez ça va bien se passer._

 _\- Théa... Je suis un coureur de jupon qui a sans doute couché avec plus de filles que mon portable ne peut contenir de numéro..._

 _\- Et cette année, en tout cas jusqu'au divorce, tu vas devoir être sage... Cette femme ne mérite pas que son nom soit traîné dans la boue parce que tu..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas idiot Théa ! Je ne vais pas lui faire ça..._

Je quitte la chambre et descends les escaliers, j'y vais doucement, je suis nerveux, pourtant je ne devrais pas, je le sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, John est devant et dépose deux valises dans l'entrée, je souris à mon ami qui s'approche de moi, je ne fais pas attention et je lui passe devant, Félicity vient d'entrer en tenant la main de sa fille, la petite lève les yeux et regarde partout, elle doit être impressionnée par la taille de la maison. Je souris... Allez Oliver, cette petite n'a que trois ans, si tu fais des efforts je suis sur que je peux bien m'entendre avec elle. Félicity se rapproche de moi en tenant toujours la main de sa fille... Je trouvais déjà qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère grâce à la photo du dossier mais là c'est encore plus flagrant... Elle a les cheveux bruns et je suppose que c'est la couleur naturelle des cheveux de sa mère, j'ai bien vu que son blond disparaissait, elle a également les même yeux bleus qu'elle... Elle est adorable... Elle porte une pantalon rouge et une petite veste verte foncée, ça lui va bien. Félicity sourit et s'approche encore plus de moi.

 _\- Livia, voici Oliver._

La petite me regarde et me fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Bonjour..._

Elle se cache ensuite derrière les jambes de sa mère, je souris, elle ne me connaît pas, je peux comprendre sa réaction. Je les conduis ensuite à la chambre de Livia, pour tout le monde Félicity dormira avec moi mais ensuite ira dans sa chambre, je la lui montrerais plus tard. Je pousse la porte et la petite y entre sans attendre. Elle se met à regarder partout avant de regarder les jouets que j'ai disposé un peu partout. Enfin que Théa a disposé, moi j'ai surtout regardé.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû..._

Je me tourne vers Félicity, elle a les larmes aux yeux, je lui prends la main et l'attire à l'extérieur de la chambre tout en gardant la porte ouverte.

 _\- Ta fille va vivre ici... Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants... Mais je veux qu'elle se sente bien..._

Elle me sourit et me remercie. Je lui montre ensuite sa chambre.

 _\- Il n'y a que deux personnes au courant de l'arrangement... John qui est venu te chercher et ma sœur Théa, pour les autres, nous sommes fiancés donc..._

Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

 _\- Je ferais en sorte qu'on ne me voit pas entrer ici._

 _\- Personne ne monte à l'étage si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ça devrait aller._

Quand j'ai montré sa salle de bain à Félicity j'ai cru me trouver face à sa fille... Elle était hystérique d'avoir une douche et une baignoire... A remous en plus, je pense qu'elle va avoir du mal à se faire à son nouveau style de vie mais je pense aussi que je vais m'amuser à la gâter. Elle va être ma femme et même si ce contrat a une durée limité, je compte bien profiter de ce temps pour lui donner tout ce dont elle a rêvé un jour.

Je me tourne afin d'aller dans mon bureau, je dois finir d'organiser le mariage, il aura lieu dans trois jours, je veux que ce soit parfait, digne des Queen, si je fais ça à la va vite, personne n'y croira. Je fais quelques pas quand je vois Livia à l'entrée de sa porte, elle me regarde sans rien dire.

 _\- Hey Livia, ta chambre te plaît ?_

Elle hoche la tête avant de s'approcher de moi et de me prendre la main, elle me guide dans sa chambre et me fais signe de me baisser... Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle va me dire ? Je ne me sens pas prêt à bavarder avec une enfant de trois ans... Je serais capable de lui dire des choses qui lui feraient de la peine...

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Maman dit que tu vas la marier c'est vrai ?_

Je souris, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut me dire ? Ouf je suis rassuré.

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai._

Livia soupire et lâche ma main.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Tu vas être méchant toi aussi ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, là je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit... Je secoue la tête en la regardant.

 _\- Non... Je ne serais pas méchant._

 _\- Mais tu vas marier maman. Papa est méchant avec maman..._

Alors c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ce salaud de Billy Malone lui a fait pour que cette petite me demande ça ? Je ne sais pas et je pense que c'est trop tôt pour avoir des explications mais un jour je devrais demander à Félicity. Je prends la main de Livia et rapproche la fillette de moi.

 _\- Livia, je ne serais pas méchant, je le promets._

 _\- Tu crieras pas sur maman ?_

Je secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, je te promets._

 _\- Et tu..._

 _\- Livia ? Tu viens au bain ?_

Et je quoi ? Livia n'a pas eu le temps de continuer sa phrase, Félicity nous a interrompu, je veux savoir, qu'est-ce que je ne devrais pas faire ? Tout un tas de scénarios me traversent l'esprit et je n'en aime aucun... C'est décidé, je dois gagner la confiance de Félicity et celle de sa fille... Je dois savoir ce que ce salaud leur a fait pour que la petite ai aussi peur de lui et qu'elle me demande de ne pas être comme lui... Je sais que ça prendra du temps... Mais je vais gagner cette confiance... Et je vais les protéger.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je me tourne, Félicity est là, elle me sourit en me disant que Livia est au bain.

 _\- Je peux te parler une minute ?_

 _\- Bien sur, tu as un soucis ?_

 _\- Non... Non... C'est juste que je me demande comment ça va se passer... Tu sais..._

Je souris, je me doutais qu'elle allait se poser des questions. Je lui explique que tout se passera ici, au manoir, qu'elle ira se choisir une robe et qu'il en faudra une pour Livia aussi. J'ai déjà acheté les alliances mais elle ne les verra que le jour J. Elle baisse le regard, je fronce les sourcils et lui prends la main.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Je m'inquiète... Pas pour le mariage... Non... Pour après._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- La réaction des gens et le reste..._

 _\- Oh... Je ne te cache pas qu'ils seront surpris, mais on s'est mis d'accord sur l'histoire à raconter._

Elle hoche la tête avant de me regarder. Je sais que quelque chose d'autre la tracasse mais elle ne semble pas vouloir me le dire, je n'insiste pas, elle le fera si elle le souhaite et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. Je m'approche d'elle et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Les rumeurs sont pratiquement un rite d'initiation... Elles se tairont vite. Et puis personne ne s'en prendra à la femme d'Oliver Queen._

Elle me sourit avant de poser elle aussi un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Je vais m'occuper de Livia, bonne nuit._

 _\- Bonne nuit._

Je la regarde s'éloigner avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain où j'entends des éclats de voix, des rires, je pense que la petite s'amuse bien dans le bain. Je souris et entre dans ma chambre, je sens que la cohabitation va bien se dérouler, en tout cas j'espère que cette première soirée ne sera pas l'unique bon moment de notre vie commune.

Oh putain c'est le jour de mon mariage ! Pourquoi je suis nerveux ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que d'ici quelques heures je serais marié, moi Oliver Queen... Ça me fait tout drôle... Je ne cesse de me répéter que ce mariage est temporaire, que dans un peu plus d'un an je serais divorcé mais ça n'arrange rien. J'entends frapper, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que John arrive en souriant, il est mon témoin, Théa est celle de Félicity, on a fait ça en petit comité mais rien a été laissé au hasard.

 _\- Tout le monde est prêt ?_

 _\- Oui, Livia est en bas avec Théa et Félicity attend que tu sois prêt._

 _\- Ok... Ok..._

 _\- Tu as l'air nerveux._

Je lui lance un regard noir, pas la peine de me le répéter John, je suis plus que nerveux. John s'approche et m'aide à mettre mon nœud papillon, d'habitude je le fais seul mais là mes mains tremblent.

 _\- C'est idiot..._

 _\- Non Oliver, ça ne l'est pas... Ce mariage ne durera pas éternellement, Félicity et toi vous le savez... Mais je sais que tu veux faire au mieux pour que ça se passe bien._

 _\- Bien sur que oui ! Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient malheureuses toute cette année... Bien au contraire._

 _\- Alors vas-y... Et marie-toi._

Je suis debout et je regarde Félicity s'avancer, elle est magnifique, je ne peux pas le nier, Théa et elle ont été acheter une robe de mariée, elle est blanche et épouse parfaitement son corps, elle est sublime. Livia marche près d'elle, Théa lui a acheté une jolie robe rose pâle qui lui va très bien. Félicity arrive près de moi, elle me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, cette année je promets une chose... Je serais ton meilleur ami, ton confident, ton protecteur et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserais personne te blesser.

 _\- Nous sommes réunis pour unir cet homme et cette femme._

 _\- Et moi ?_

Je me tourne vers Livia qui s'avance vers nous, je souris et lui tends la main qu'elle attrape avant de monter sur la petite estrade qu'on a fait installer, elle va se mettre près de sa mère qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Elle sait que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants mais j'ai choisi cette femme parmi des dizaines, c'est en elle que j'ai confiance pour être ma femme cette année et j'ai fais ce choix en sachant bien qu'elle avait un enfant et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais repousser Livia. Je me tourne vers la fillette qui s'accroche à la robe de sa mère.

 _\- Bien sur que toi aussi..._

Elle me sourit et je vois sa petite main relâcher sa prise sur le robe de sa mère. Je regarde Félicity qui me fait un sourire, les larmes aux yeux... Je voudrais les essuyer mais elle arrive à les contenir, je pense que c'est l'émotion.

La cérémonie se déroule tranquillement, j'ai toujours peur que Félicity dise non à la question fatidique mais c'est tout le contraire, elle me sourit et me dit qu'elle accepte, j'ai tout un poids qui s'envole de mon cœur, elle a dit oui et c'est le point le plus important. Quand la question m'est posée à mon tour, je la regarde en souriant et lui répond que oui. Elle me sourit, c'est bizarre... Je jurerais me marier, je me sens... Heureux... C'est étrange, je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça depuis des années si ce n'est jamais. Je passe son alliance à son doigt et elle me passe la mienne, je suis heureux de ne pas m'être trompé dans sa taille.

 _\- Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

Le moment que je redoute le plus, j'ai dis à Félicity que je ne savais pas comment passer à côté de cette étape et elle m'a dit que ça ne lui posait pas de soucis. Je ne dois pas montrer que je suis nerveux, je dois me montrer amoureux. Je souris et pose une main sur sa joue avant de la rapprocher de moi, elle ne tremble pas, ne semble pas hésitante, j'y vais doucement afin de satisfaire le prêtre que notre mariage est réel. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la sens se tendre avant de se laisser aller dans mes bras, se rapprochant de mon corps... Ses lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement et j'ose glisser ma langue à l'intérieur... Nos langues se caressent avec tendresse, sans brusquerie... Elle répond à mon baiser et me laisse le diriger sans tenter de me repousser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps à duré notre baiser mais lorsqu'on se sépare je n'ai plus d'air... Je pense avoir été trop loin mais merde ce que c'était bon ! Félicity me sourit et me dit qu'elle m'aime, je lui réponds que je l'aime aussi... On avait prévu de dire ça à la fin de la cérémonie afin d'en mettre plein les yeux au prêtre. Je pense que ça a l'effet escompté car il nous applaudit et nous félicite.

Une fois parti, je me sens plus détendu, je souris à ma femme qui tient sa fille dans ses bras. Nous nous sommes tous changés afin d'être plus à l'aise.

 _\- Ça y est tu l'as marié ?_

 _\- Oui, ça y est mon trésor._

Je m'approche d'elles en souriant encore plus.

 _\- Vous voulez sortir dîner ce soir ?_

 _\- Oui ! Big Belly !_

Livia sourit en disant ça mais sa mère secoue la tête.

 _\- Bébé, je crois que Oliver voudrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus..._

 _\- Non ! Le Big Belly c'est très bien, j'adore ça moi aussi._

Félicity me demande si je suis sur et je lui dis que oui, j'apprécie qu'elle veuille qu'on aille dans un endroit plus chic mais je vais être franc, je préfère mille fois manger un bon hamburger qu'une portion de caviar qui me donne encore plus faim que quand je suis arrivé au restaurant. On quitte donc le manoir et on monte en voiture en ayant qu'une seule envie... Avaler un bon menu du Big Belly Burger.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce mariage ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire pour une fois lol**

 **Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir publier lundi, je suis de mariage et je rentre je ne sais pas quand, donc à voir. Je vous prépare aussi un petit OS sur l'épisode diffusé jeudi ^^**

 **A bientôt et lâchez vos reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici donc la suite de votre fic, je sais que j'aurais dû la poster hier mais j'avais envie de vous faire mariner un peu XD**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me lève d'un bond en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler. Est-ce un rêve ? Je ne suis pas sure, j'ai l'esprit encore à moitié endormi quand j'entends qu'on m'appelle de nouveau. Livia ! Je sors de mon lit alors que je ne porte qu'un T shirt et un shorty, tant pis si on peut me voir. Je quitte ma chambre et fonce vers celle de ma fille, j'ouvre la porte et je la voix assise sur son lit à tousser. Non ! Pas encore ! Je m'approche et sors son inhalateur et son baby haler... Ça fait des semaines que je n'en ai pas eu besoin...

 _\- Maman..._

Je pose l'appareil sur son visage et insère l'inhalateur avant d'appuyer.

 _\- Ça va aller mon bébé... Respire..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je me tourne et voit Oliver qui entre d'un pas rapide avant de s'asseoir sur le lit près de moi.

 _\- Une crise... Ça faisait longtemps..._

Je retire l'appareil du visage de Livia et elle tend les bras vers moi, je la prends contre moi alors qu'elle tousse de nouveau... Non, pas d'hôpital... Pitié pas d'hôpital... Je ne vais pas pouvoir payer... Oliver a promit de me donner ce dont j'ai besoin pour payer mes dettes et je sais qu'il va le faire mais je ne veux pas abuser... Nous sommes mariés depuis six mois maintenant et malgré les regards de certaines personnes, tout se passe bien... Je n'ai même aucune nouvelle de Billy et Oliver et moi nous nous entendons à merveilles... Une amitié se développe entre nous et je trouve ça mieux que si on se détestait à cause du mariage.

 _\- Respire bien mon bébé..._

Une nouvelle quinte de toux... Livia essaye de caler sa respiration à la mienne comme je lui ai appris, elle inspire et expire avant de recommencer, elle a encore de la toux mais elle se calme avant de s'arrêter. Je me détache d'elle et la regarde.

 _\- Tu vas mieux ?_

 _\- Oui... Je suis fatiguée..._

Je souris et prends les coussins qui reposent sur le sol, Oliver m'aide et on les cale derrière son dos, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste en position assise pour cette nuit.

 _\- Dors bébé..._

Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller sur les oreillers, je me lève et contourne le lit afin de m'allonger près d'elle, Oliver reste sans bouger, je lui souris et l'invite à retourner se coucher, je vais rester près de ma fille, ça devrait aller. Je suis surprise quand je vois Oliver approcher le fauteuil de la chambre et de s'y asseoir.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je reste aussi... Juste au cas où._

Ce qu'il me dit me touche... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un reste avec moi... A chaque fois que Livia faisait une crise, mon ex-mari se tirait de l'appartement en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer, qu'il gênerait plus qu'autre chose... Je me retrouvais toute seule à gérer ma fille en train de faire ses crises... Et là Oliver reste avec moi alors que d'une il n'est pas son père et de deux nous ne sommes même pas vraiment mariés... J'essuie une larme qui a coulé sur ma joue alors que je le vois froncer les sourcils.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- C'est juste... Que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un reste avec moi... Même Billy ne..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas lui... Je ne le serais jamais..._

Je ne lui ai rien dis sur mon mariage... Mais il sait que je n'étais pas heureuse et que Billy n'était pas un bon mari ni un bon père et il m'a promit de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il faisait et même si ça ne fait que six mois, il le fait... Il est gentil, prévenant... Et même s'il est mal à l'aise d'être seul avec Livia, il ne la repousse pas quand elle vient vers lui... J'apprécie, je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour nous.

 _\- Allez dors toi aussi..._

Je ferme les yeux tout en écoutant la respiration de ma fille, elle est légèrement sifflante mais ça va, j'ai connu pire et si elle se réveille je lui redonnerais de son médicament. Si tout se passe bien, on passera peut-être à côté de la case hôpital cette fois.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Livia dort toujours, je pose une main sur sa joue et découvre qu'elle a sans doute de la température, je me lève et vais chercher le thermomètre que je place aussitôt sur son front, le résultat tombe aussitôt, trente neuf... Je me doutais que ça allait arriver. Je fonce dans la salle de bain et prends son médicament avant de retourner près de Livia, Oliver a ouvert les yeux en entendant l'alarme du thermomètre.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Non... Elle a une forte fièvre... Je vais devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital..._

Je réveille doucement ma fille afin de lui donner son médicament qu'elle avale docilement avant de refermer ses yeux.

 _\- Je vais appeler un ami médecin, il va venir l'examiner et s'il nous dit de l'emmener à l'hôpital, on ira._

On ? Alors il va venir avec moi ? Il est tellement parfait... Pourquoi Billy n'a pas été capable d'être un minimum comme lui ?

L'ami d'Oliver est là depuis dix minutes, il ausculte Livia qui a ouvert les yeux, elle n'aime pas les médecins mais savoir qu'elle n'est pas à l'hôpital la rassure même si elle n'a pas lâché la main d'Oliver quand j'ai été cherché son carnet de santé. Le médecin se lève en souriant puis il se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Rassurez-vous, si elle ne fait pas de crise, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la conduire à l'hôpital. Cependant gardez-la au chaud pendant quelques jours._

 _\- Sa respiration était sifflante la dernière fois..._

 _\- Je sais, j'ai lu son carnet de santé mais ses poumons sont dégagés, Livia a une otite... La crise était indépendante de tout ça. Tout ira bien._

Je soupire, je ne pense pas que mes nerfs auraient supportés une autre pneumonie... Oliver remercie son ami, Livia se rendort et je sors un moment, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je prends le baby-phone avec moi, je veux entendre si Livia a besoin de moi. Je sors dans le jardin au moment où une voiture arrive... Je connais cette voiture, merde Billy, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?!

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette connerie ?_

Je soupire avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis des mois Billy, je n'ai rien à te dire !_

Je tourne les talons et m'apprête à rentrer dans le manoir quand je sens une main me retenir, merde il me fait mal !

 _\- Tu es mariée ?!_

Ah oui il ne le sait pas, la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles de lui c'est quand il est venu me dire qu'il quittait la ville pour le travail... Je me demande quel travail il peut faire, il a démissionné de son poste de flic quand il a commencé à devenir accro aux jeux... Mais je m'en moque, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte... Mais du coup il ne sait pas que je me suis mariée.

 _\- Oui Billy et Oliver me rend mille fois plus heureuse que toi !_

Et je ne mens pas ! On est amis c'est vrai mais en six mois j'ai été plus heureuse que durant trois ans de mariage avec Billy... Il serre mon bras encore plus fort, je vais encore avoir une marque... Mais le pire c'est que Oliver va la voir et que je vais devoir lui parler... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne veux toujours pas...

 _\- Lâchez ma femme, maintenant !_

Je me tourne et voit Oliver qui arriver vers nous d'un pas rapide, j'arrive à me défaire de l'étreinte de Billy, Oliver se rapproche de nous et passe son bras dans mon dos afin de me rapprocher de lui.

 _\- Je m'en fiche de votre vie, je suis venu chercher ma fille !_

Non ! Il n'a sa garde que le deuxième et dernier week-end du mois, nous sommes le trois mars, il ne peux pas la prendre !

 _\- Ce n'est pas votre week-end... Et en plus Livia est malade, elle doit rester au chaud, revenez le week-end prochain._

Billy ne se fait pas prier, il repart à sa voiture alors que je me frotte le bras, la où il a serré si fort, Oliver a toujours sa main en bas de mon dos et m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison. Je monte voir Livia, elle dort toujours à poings fermés, je ressors et je vois Oliver qui m'a suivit.

 _\- Raconte-moi tout depuis le début..._

Je soupire, il va savoir à quel point mon mariage a été une merde totale... Je lui fais signe de me suivre au salon, j'aimerais que Livia n'entende pas cette histoire, elle en sait déjà assez. On s'assoit sur le canapé et je commence à raconter mon histoire.

 _\- Avec le recul, je me rends compte que je n'étais pas si amoureuse que ça... Quand on s'est mariés, je l'aimais mais... Pas comme j'aurais dû... Pas suffisamment._

Il me sourit et prend ma main qu'il serre avec tendresse m'invitant à poursuivre mon récit.

 _\- Je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte et on s'est mariés... En fait j'avais tellement la trouille de me retrouver seule que je n'ai pas refusé... Je ne me voyais pas comment faire autrement. On s'est mariés à la va vite, à la mairie, juste lui et moi._

Je ferme les yeux en me souvenant de ce jour, il faisait gris et il pleuvait, j'étais enceinte de deux mois ce jour là... Ça devait être le plus beau jour de ma vie et pourtant mon faux mariage avec Oliver a été bien plus beau que celui d'avec le père de ma fille...

 _\- J'étais heureuse, je ne vais pas te mentir, pendant quelques mois tout a été parfait. Un jour il est rentré super content, il avait gagné deux mille dollar à une partie de poker avec des amis, avec cet argent on a pu acheter tout ce qui nous manquait pour notre fille... J'étais enceinte de six mois à ce moment là._

Il me regarde fixement, je sais que pour lui deux mille dollar c'est rien mais pour nous c'était énorme et on était heureux de cet argent.

 _\- Je ne le savais pas à ce moment là... Il a continué à jouer, encore et encore... Mais il ne gagnait que très rarement... Et puis j'ai été à la maternité... Et j'ai accouché... Seule... Il n'était même pas là..._

J'essuie une larme, je n'aurais pas dû être seule ce jour là, il aurait dû être avec moi, me tenir la main, me dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais il n'était pas là... Oliver se rapproche de moi et me serre contre lui, c'est dur de reparler de tout ça.

 _\- Il n'a jamais été là ensuite... Il passait son temps à jouer et à perdre de l'argent... Il délaissait et Négligeait Livia... Un jour je devais travailler... Alors il l'a gardé... Il m'a promit qu'ils iraient à la piscine, et il l'a fait... Il l'a emmené, j'ai voulu aller les rejoindre et le maître nageur m'a intercepté... En me disant que Billy jouait sur son téléphone... Alors que mon bébé aurait pu se noyer... Elle a marché sur le bord de la piscine et a glissé dans l'eau..._

J'éclate en sanglot en repensant à ça... Le maître nageur se sentait tellement mal de me dire ça mais je l'en ai remercié... Livia allait bien.

 _\- Si ce maître nageur n'avait pas vu Livia tomber dans l'eau... Elle serait..._

Je pleure de plus belle, Oliver me serre contre lui et caresse mes cheveux.

 _\- Chut... Elle va bien... Livia va bien..._

 _\- Après ça... J'ai su que je devais divorcer, sinon ma fille serait en danger avec lui... J'ai contacté un avocat et j'ai tout raconté... C'est pour ça aussi... Que j'ai des soucis d'argent... J'ai pris le meilleur afin d'être sur d'avoir la garde de ma fille..._

Oh merde ! Non, je ne voulais pas parler de mes problèmes d'argent... Je n'ai pas compté les honoraires de l'avocat dans mes dettes, je vais devoir encore payer pendant plusieurs mois pour tout régler, il m'a coûté une fortune.

 _\- Combien tu dois ?_

Je secoue la tête, non, je ne dois rien dire... Non, je ne peux pas !

 _\- Félicity... Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a décidé ? On se marie pour que j'obtienne l'argent de mon père et je te donne ce dont tu as besoin... Alors dis-moi..._

Je ferme les yeux et je hoche la tête avant de lui dire le montant de ce que je dois à l'avocat, Oliver me sourit et me dit qu'il va régler tout ça.

Quelques jours plus tard Livia va beaucoup mieux, j'appréhende un peu parce que dans deux jours elle va aller chez son père... Enfin s'il vient la chercher, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas, il est capable d'oublier qu'il a une fille pendant quelques semaines.. Je verrais bien...

Oliver est un amour, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, hier il est arrivé au manoir plus tard que d'habitude, Livia était déjà au lit, il m'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau, je l'ai fais et il m'a sorti des documents qu'il m'a fait lire... Sur le coup j'ai eu peur, je pensais que c'était d'autres points qu'il voulait ajouter à notre contrat mais non... C'était des documents prouvant que je ne devais plus rien à personne... Il a payé mes factures, celle de l'hôpital, celles de mon avocat, il a tout payé... Même l'école de Livia pour toute cette année ! Je ne sais pas comment le remercier... Il est tellement parfait, il tient toutes ses promesses et à part un baiser ou une étreinte qu'on échange de temps en temps en public afin de sauver les apparences... Je ne fais rien pour lui... J'aimerais pourtant mais je ne sais pas comment.

Je secoue la tête, je réfléchirais à la situation plus tard, là j'ai promis à Livia de m'amuser avec elle dans le jardin, il fait beau et elle a envie de courir, je la comprends, elle a passé des jours enfermée dans sa chambre à cause de son otite.

 _\- Excusez-moi ?_

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de m'interpeller, je ne la connais pas... Comment est-elle entrée ici ?

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je cherche Oliver, où puis-je le trouver ?_

Elle cherche Oliver ? Pourquoi ? Je la détaille des pieds à la tête, non je ne la reconnais pas du tout.. Merde qui est-ce ?

 _\- Susan ?_

Je me tourne un peu et vois John qui avance vers cette femme mais il se poste près de moi.

 _\- Ah monsieur Diggle, où se trouve Oliver ?_

 _\- Dans son bureau Susan... Mais il..._

 _\- Merci !_

Elle n'attend même pas que John lui parle, elle tourne les talons et court presque vers le bureau d'Oliver. Je me tourne vers John, j'aimerais savoir qui est cette pimbêche qui se croit tout permis.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Susan Williams... Elle et Oliver ont... Enfin tu vois..._

Oh que oui je le vois, je comprends très bien, Oliver et elle ont eu une liaison.

 _\- Elle est partie bosser en Chine peu avant votre mariage... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait._

Je la regarde entrer dans le bureau avant de me rendre au jardin, Livia m'attend... Mais en chemin je me dis que j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de remercier Oliver... Après tout il a une réputation de coureur de jupon, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec la même fille dans les journaux et je comprends qu'il n'ai pas voulu une de ses conquêtes pour femme alors qu'il ne les aimait pas et que ces femmes ne voulaient que son corps... Mais depuis qu'on est mariés, je ne l'ai pas vu avec une femme, jamais... Il pourrait pourtant, notre mariage n'est réel que sur le papier, en vrai nous sommes amis... Il ne veut peut-être pas me faire ça ? Non, c'est ridicule, c'est un homme il doit avoir des besoins comme n'importe qui. Je vais lui parler, je vais attendre que Livia soit couchée ce soir et je lui dirais qu'il a le droit de vivre sa vie d'avant, je ne dirais rien... Après tout, il n'a aucune raison de s'empêcher de vivre... Non ?

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? J'espère que vous aimez,**

 **ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ?**

 **Lâchez vos reviews et vous aurez la suite vendredi ^^ sinon, lundi, je suis méchante, je le sais, mais j'aime être méchante XD**

 **A vendredi si vous êtes sages !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je pense que cette fic n'est pas aussi appréciée que je l'aurais pensé ^^, ce n'est pas grave, je vais quand même la publier pour ceux qui l'apprécient !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je m'étire avant de me lever de mon siège, ramener du travail chez moi n'est pas la meilleure façon de me détendre mais je devais finaliser ce dossier avant la réunion de demain. Hier je n'ai pas pu, j'ai dû aller voir l'ancien propriétaire de Félicity afin de payer les loyers qu'elle devait, j'ai ensuite été voir son avocat et j'ai payé toutes ses traites, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de dettes. Je sais qu'elle doit encore de l'argent que son ex-mari a perdu mais elle refuse de me dire à qui... Elle est têtue mine de rien ! En plus j'ai appris qu'elle n'utilise pas l'argent de son salaire... Comme je pourvois à toutes ses dépenses... Elle garde son argent afin de rembourser le bookmaker de son ex-mari ! Ce salaud me dégoutte, il se sert d'elle ! Si je savais à qui il doit de l'argent, j'irais le voir et je payerais tout afin qu'elle soit tranquille mais elle refuse de me dire qui c'est... Je dois trouver ! J'ai demandé à John de faire des recherches mais il n'a rien trouvé, il a fait le tour des bookmaker les plus connus de la ville et aucun n'a fait affaire avec Billy quand John leur dit qu'il doit payer les dettes ils ont dit qu'en général les joueurs qui ont le plus de dettes trafiquent avec des bookmakers peu recommandables, ceux qui se fichent des limites et qui laissent les accros au jeu jouer encore et encore. Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup mais John a dit qu'il avait un ami dans le milieu, un ancien marines qui travaillait comme garde du corps pour l'un de ces bookmakers, il nous appellera s'il voit Billy ou pire... S'il voit Félicity... J'espère qu'elle n'ira pas... Je ne pourrais pas la protéger si je ne sais pas où elle est.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre, je souris pensant trouver Félicity mais ce n'est pas elle, c'est Susan, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle là ?

 _\- Ah Oliver, te voilà ! Dis c'est qui cette blonde dans l'entrée ?_

Elle l'a déjà vu ? Bon au moins ce sera plus facile à dire vu qu'elle a déjà rencontré ma femme.

 _\- Tu as rencontré Félicity ?_

Elle s'approche de moi et caresse mon bras sensuellement, je me dégage de son touché, c'est étrange, je n'ai jamais fais ça... Mais je ne ressens pas l'envie d'être touché par elle, ni par qui que ce soit.

 _\- Oh je vois... Tu te la tapes, c'est ça ?_

Elle contourne le bureau et vient vers moi.

 _\- Je comprends, j'étais partie..._

Elle pose de nouveau ses mains sur moi mais je la repousse, je ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal de Félicity, elle n'est pas comme ça et je compte bien le démontrer à Susan.

 _\- C'est ma femme Susan !_

 _\- Ta quoi ?_

Elle est surprise et je dois bien dire que j'aime voir sa tête de chien battu à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, jamais je n'aurais demandé à Susan de me rendre ce service, elle aurait été capable de tout gâcher alors qu'avec Félicity tout est simple. Avec Susan on s'est rencontré il y a deux ans, elle a fait un article sur l'entreprise et sur mon père. Je voulais la foutre dans mon lit à la seconde où je l'ai vue, je n'ai pas eu à insister, le soir même je la prenais contre la porte de son bureau et c'est arrivé encore et encore. Ce n'était pas sérieux, juste du sexe, de la baise pur et dur. Quand elle est partie je n'ai pas cherché à la retenir, après tout je pouvais trouver une autre fille si je voulais... Elle a l'air de mal prendre le fait que je sois marié... Je m'en moque. Tant pis.

 _\- Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Oui, très sérieux, Félicity est ma femme._

 _\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

 _\- Oh que oui... Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Ce que je ressens pour elle c'est... Indescriptible..._

Je sens la main de Susan claquer contre ma joue avant de la voir quitter mon bureau, je pense que je l'ai blessé, je veux la suivre afin de m'excuser et de lui dire que je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine mais je vois Félicity qui s'apprête à monter à l'étage. Elle rebrousse chemin en souriant et s'approche de moi.

 _\- J'aimerais te parler, tu veux bien ?_

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire... J'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dis... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça à Susan... Elle s'est approchée de moi, elle me sourit toujours, elle n'a pas l'air mal à l'aise, je pense que si elle m'avait entendu elle le serait.

 _\- Cette femme... Susan..._

Je veux lui dire ce que j'ai dis à Susan, que c'est fini entre elle et moi mais Félicity lève sa main entre nous.

 _\- Je te remercie... Oliver... De « rester sage » pour qu'on ne dise pas d'horreurs sur moi... Mais tu n'es pas obligé... Après tout on est pas mariés... Enfin pas réellement._

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut me dire par là. Je veux parler mais elle me devance une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Tu peux la rejoindre si tu veux..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- On est mariés mais rien est vrai Oliver... Je comprends que tu aies envie de... Enfin tu sais... Je ne dirais rien, tu es libre..._

Alors là je suis surpris, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle me dirait toutes ces choses... Pourquoi le fait-elle ? Elle veut que je fonce coucher avec Susan ? Pourquoi ? Oh je sais... Elle sait qui j'étais avant et ne veux pas que je me prive. Elle me sourit, s'avance et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Je dois sortir faire quelques courses, ça t'ennuie si je laisse Livia ici ?_

 _\- Non, bien sur que non._

 _\- Merci._

Elle monte à l'étage et je reste sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle redescende avec son sac et sa veste, elle me prévient qu'elle en a pour deux petites heures grand maximum, elle sera là pour le dîner. Je lui dis de prendre son temps et la regarde passer la porte d'entrée... Mon cœur est serré, ce que j'ai dis à Susan ne cesse de me revenir en tête... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? Pourquoi lui ai-je dis que j'aimais Félicity plus que je n'avais jamais aimé ? Je ne le pensais pas... Je l'aime beaucoup et je l'admire, elle a énormément de courage avec tout ce qu'elle endure depuis des mois et même des années... Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a plus...

Sinon je n'aurais pas été jaloux le mois dernier lors du gala donné par l'entreprise... Théa s'occupait de Livia à la maison alors que Félicity et moi étions à cette soirée... Elle était superbe, elle portait une sublime robe verte qu'elle avait acheté dans la journée, elle ne voulait pas mais je lui ai dis que si elle ne s'achetait pas une robe qu'elle aimait je chargeais ma sœur de le faire... Félicity y a donc été... Elle connaît Théa, elle sait que ma sœur aurait pris la plus chère de la ville. Cette robe épousait parfaitement son corps et je mentirais en disant que ma femme n'était pas sexy dans cette robe...

Et puis il y a cet enfoiré... Ray Palmer... J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer ! Pourtant il savait bien qui elle était mais non, il a osé poser ses mains sur elle, il a osé la toucher ! Elle était en train de discuter avec ce type et il a posé sa main sur elle, elle l'a repoussé gentiment et a fait un pas en arrière mais il s'est approché et a recommencé, elle a voulu le repousser encore mais il la retenu par le bras plus fortement cette fois, je n'ai pas hésité, je me suis approché d'elle... J'ai été jaloux de voir qu'elle s'entendait bien avec lui... Mais quand il a commencé à se montrer un peu trop collant, je n'ai pas hésité, je me suis approché et j'ai pris ma femme dans mes bras, il l'a lâché sans attendre, Félicity s'est blottit contre moi... Elle tremblait... J'ai passé près d'une heure à la calmer, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a réagit ainsi mais on est rentrés aussitôt après... Elle a été se coucher et s'est réveillée en pleurs dans la nuit... J'ai été la voir, elle était blottit contre elle même, ses cheveux trempés de sueurs, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je me suis approchée et je l'ai serrée contre moi, elle a sursauté alors que j'allais l'enlacer encore plus. Elle s'est détendue et j'ai voulu rester avec elle. Je voulais être sur qu'elle allait bien... Étrangement elle m'a dit de partir, de la laisser, qu'elle allait bien... Je suis parti, ne voulant pas m'imposer... Je ne la comprends pas... Elle est si... Différente parfois... Elle peut passer de la douceur à la colère en une seconde...

Je souris... Elle n'est pas comme toutes ces femmes que j'ai rencontré, elle est meilleure que toutes...

 _\- Oliver ! Oliver !_

Je me tourne et je vois Livia arriver, elle pleure, merde qu'est-ce qu'elle a, je me baisse à son niveau et regarde si elle n'est pas tombée... Si elle s'est blessée Félicity va me tuer ! Je regarde ses mains, ses genoux, il n'y a rien, elle n'a pas non plus l'air de faire une crise d'Asthme... Pour ça, c'est bon, Félicity m'a tout expliqué, si jamais elle n'est pas là je sais comment me servir de son médicament... Je me suis même entraîné ! Livia à l'air d'aller bien.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Livia ?_

 _\- C'est maman..._

Je fronce les sourcils... Oh ce doit être ça, elle a dû vouloir aller avec sa mère mais Félicity lui a dit non.

 _\- Elle revient pour manger avec nous, ne t'en fais pas._

Livia secoue la tête avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

 _\- Maman est partie voir papa... Pour donner des sous..._

C'est quoi ces conneries ? Elle donne de l'argent à cet enfoiré ? Bon je m'en doutais mais merde pourquoi elle fait ça ? Elle ne lui doit rien à cette ordure ! Je ne dois pas m'énerver, pas devant Livia, elle est petite, je risque de lui faire peur.

 _\- Elle doit vouloir lui parler, c'est tout._

Je tente de la convaincre mais je ne me sens pas moins mal... Livia secoue la tête encore une fois.

 _\- Papa va faire mal à ma maman... Papa fait toujours mal à maman... Maman va pleurer très fort... Oliver..._

Livia se met à tousser les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues, et merde ! Je la prends dans mes bras et la fais asseoir dans le canapé, John arrive au même moment et vient près de moi.

- _Une crise ?_

Livia respire de plus en plus mal. John n'attend pas et va chercher le matériel dans sa chambre, il redescend quelques secondes plus tard et me les donne, je fais comme Félicity m'a appris et au bout de quelques minutes Livia respire bien mieux. Je soupire de soulagement... Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... Je souris... Dire que j'avais peur de vivre avec une enfant et aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à me dire qu'un jour elle n'a pas été ici... Avec moi.

 _\- Tout va bien Livia... Tout va très bien. Je vais aller chercher ta maman, d'accord ?_

Elle hoche la tête en me regardant.

 _\- Il va faire mal à maman... Papa est méchant... Oliver..._

 _\- Je vais l'empêcher, je te promets._

Je me tourne vers le Télévision et lui mets la chaîne de dessins animés, je sais que Félicity ne veut pas qu'elle la regarde de trop mais ça va l'apaiser un moment. Je fais signe à John de me suivre et il le fait sans attendre.

 _\- Tu restes avec elle... Tu pourras gérer si sa crise reprend ?_

 _\- Oui, pas de soucis._

Je hoche la tête, John m'a raconté que son neveu en faisant quand il était petit et que plusieurs fois il avait dû aider à gérer ses crises.

 _\- Si son enfoiré de père approche, tu le fais dégager._

 _\- Tu penses comme moi... C'est bien ça ?_

Je ferme les yeux espérant me tromper, espérant que Livia, du haut de ses trois ans... Exagère la situation, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Je quitte le manoir après avoir dit à Livia que j'allais chercher sa mère, elle m'a sourit en disant de faire vite, ne t'en fais pas Livia, je vais la retrouver aussi vite que possible.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je démarre et me dirige vers l'appartement qu'elle occupait avant de venir vivre au manoir, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait le garder jusqu'à notre divorce, j'ai voulu refuser, lui disant que je lui en trouverais un mieux mais non, elle ne veut pas de mon argent après ça... Elle est formidable... Je demande à la propriétaire si elle a vu Félicity mais elle me dit que non... Merde où peut-elle être ? Je commence à m'inquiéter... Je suis parti depuis près d'une heure, passant par l'entreprise, par son appartement et même par celui de son enfoiré d'ex-mari... Mais je ne sais pas où elle peut être ! Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi... Si ça se trouve elle est rentrée... j'espère... Je prends mon portable afin d'appeler John mais il sonne au même instant.

 _\- Oliver Queen ?_

 _ **\- Monsieur Queen, docteur Grant, je vous appelle afin de vous prévenir que nous venons de prendre votre femme en charge... Elle a demandé à ce...**_

Je ne le laisse même pas terminer ! Je raccroche et fonce vers l'hôpital, j'espère qu'elle va bien ! Je ne fais pas attention au code de la route, je me fiche de me faire arrêter, je veux juste la retrouver au plus vite ! Une fois sur place je m'engouffre dans l'hôpital et demande ma femme à l'accueil.

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire monsieur Queen..._

 _\- Dites-moi où se trouve ma femme... Maintenant !_

Je serre les poings, je jure que si elle ne me dit pas ce qui se passe et où se trouve ma femme... Je vais faire un scandale !

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver monsieur Queen, étant donné l'état de votre femme... Je ne vous dirais pas où elle est !_

Mais de quoi elle parle ?

 _\- Helena ! Je vous ai dis de ne pas vous mêler de ça !_

La jeune femme se retourne face à un médecin plus âgé qu'elle.

 _\- Mais vous avez dit..._

Il secoue la tête et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Excusez-moi monsieur Queen, elle n'a rien comprit. Suivez-moi, je vous conduis à votre femme, elle a demandé à vous voir._

Je lance un regard noir à cette garce et je suis le médecin.

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler... Avant d'aller la voir ?_

Mon cœur se serre, je ne comprends pas et j'ai envie de la voir mais je hoche la tête, il doit vouloir me dire quelque chose sans qu'elle ne soit là. Il me fait entrer dans un bureau et me fait signe de m'asseoir avant de prendre un dossier.

 _\- Un passant a appelé les urgences... Votre femme a été retrouvée dans la rue, elle a trois côtes fêlées, un bras fracturé et une légère commotion. Elle va s'en remettre, ne vous inquiétez pas._

Je soupire de soulagement mais merde qui lui a fait ça ? Si j'attrape celui qui osé toucher ma femme, je jure qu'il va souffrir, je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver !

 _\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous montrer ceci._

Il sort des radios du dossiers et me les montre, je ne comprends pas ce que je dois regarder mais il me montre des endroits où je distingues des fractures. Le docteur Grant me dit que ce sont des blessures antérieures qui datent de plusieurs mois voir années. Mon sang se glace, j'ai peur de comprendre... Non, je pense qu'au fond je le savais déjà... Je regarde le médecin et je comprends la réaction de la secrétaire.

 _\- Je ne l'ai jamais touché !_

 _\- Je ne doute pas de vous monsieur Queen... Et votre femme m'a certifié que vous ne lui feriez jamais de mal... De plus je sais que vous êtes mariés depuis peu. Votre femme a besoin de vous..._

Je me lève suivit du médecin, je dois voir Félicity, il a raison, elle a besoin de moi. J'arrive devant une chambre, j'ouvre la porte et ce que je vois me fait mal... Elle est étendue sur son lit, un plâtre à son bras, sa tête reposant sur un oreiller qui me semble peu confortable... Une perfusion plantée dans son bras valide...

Je m'approche et prends sa main, elle est tiède, je la serre avec tendresse avant de me poser une question... Je me tourne vers le médecin, j'ai peur de la réponse mais je dois savoir.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il l'a..._

 _\- Non... On a vérifié... Il n'a pas abusé d'elle._

Je soupire de soulagement, il lui a au moins épargné ça, je suis rassuré. Le médecin quitte la chambre et je m'assois près d'elle... Elle semble si faible, si fragile... Je comprends maintenant sa peur du mois dernier quand Palmer s'est montré un peu brusque avec elle... Je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut pas que Livia passe du temps avec son père... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Je la regarde si faible ici... Non, elle n'est pas faible, bien au contraire, elle est forte, c'est la plus forte entre elle et moi... Je souris et serre sa main en lui disant que je suis là... Elle serre ma main elle aussi et c'est là que je comprends... Ce que j'ai dis à Susan est vrai... Je suis tombé amoureux de ma femme.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Billy est un salaud hein XD**

 **Je devais bien me défouler sur lui un bon coup ^^**

 **J'ai posté un OS hier, Home, hésitez pas à aller le lire et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, lâchez les reviews, à lundi si vous êtes sages !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Dsl de l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste mais je suis de repos et j'étais capout, je viens de me réveiller ^^**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont faites plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Mon esprit s'enfonce de plus en plus, j'ai la sensation que mon corps refuse d'obéir... Tant pis, je ne veux pas me réveiller... Je vais devoir parler à Oliver, lui dire ce que Billy m'a fait... Je parle des coups que j'ai reçu et qui m'ont conduite ici... Je vais devoir lui dire, cette fois plus de cachotteries... Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui dire que tout va bien car il sait sans doute déjà... Que ça ne va pas. Je sens une pression sur ma main, je veux repousser celui ou celle qui me touche mais je n'y arrive pas... Mon corps n'obéit pas... Je ne veux pas me réveiller... Si ça se trouve Oliver va me dire qu'il veut annuler le mariage... Qu'il veut se trouver une femme avec une vie plus simple que la mienne... Je ne lui en voudrais pas, au contraire, je le comprendrais... Mais ça me ferait mal... Allez je ne dois pas penser à tout ça ! Je dois faire preuve de courage, allez je dois ouvrir les yeux ! Un petit effort, allez tu vas y arriver !

Mes paupières s'ouvrent mais je les referme aussitôt, la lumière me brûlant les yeux... Je sens une main se poser sur ma joue et mon corps se tend avant de se détendre en sentant un pouce me caresser avec tendresse.

 _\- Ouvre les yeux... Tu es en sécurité... Je suis là._

Je les ouvre et les referme avant de les ouvrir de nouveau... Mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière et je distingue le visage d'Oliver qui me sourit... Oliver... Il est là, près de moi, il est avec moi...

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Oui, tout va bien..._

 _\- Livia ?_

Je tourne la tête dans l'espoir de voir mon bébé mais elle n'est pas là.

 _\- Elle est avec John, tout va bien._

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux en hochant la tête... Livia va bien... J'ai fais un rêve... Billy tenait Livia et me menaçait de lui faire du mal si je n'obéissais pas... J'ai cru que c'était vrai mais non, elle est en sécurité. J'ai mal au bras et aux côtes mais je pense que je vais devoir parler à Oliver... Maintenant, sinon je n'aurais plus le courage après.

 _\- Tu veux savoir ?_

Il secoue la tête en me souriant, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

 _\- Pas si tu ne veux pas... Repose-toi pour le moment._

 _\- Je veux te raconter..._

Je ferme les yeux, il faut que je le fasse, maintenant. Je tente de me redresser mais j'ai du mal, Oliver m'aide et replace l'oreiller derrière mon dos tout en redressant la tête de lit.

 _\- Il ne me frappait quand il perdait aux jeux et que j'étais là pour qu'il se défoule... Quand j'ai compris ça... J'ai inscrit Livia à la garderie de l'école et j'ai fais des heures sup... En général il dormait ou était sorti quand je rentrais... Mais parfois il..._

Je ferme les yeux en repensant à la souffrance qu'il m'a fait endurer à des moments... Rien qu'aujourd'hui... Ou hier peut-être ? Je ne sais plus...

 _\- Il faisait en sorte que ça ne se voit pas... J'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à Livia si je parlais alors..._

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les retenir, c'est la première fois que je parle de ça à quelqu'un... Personne ne le sait. Oliver se rapproche et essuie mes larmes du bout de ses doigts, il fait preuve d'une grande tendresse comme s'il avait peur de me blesser mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas... Il ne me fera jamais de mal... On a pas besoin d'être ensemble pour que je le comprenne.

 _\- Et aujourd'hui... Dis-moi ce qui lui a prit... Non... Ce qui t'a prit... Il aurait pu te tuer..._

Il a l'air tellement encore en colère... Mais il me sourit en même temps... Je pense qu'il est surtout inquiet, en tout cas je l'espère...

 _\- Avec tout ce que tu as donné... Il restait un peu moins de deux mille dollar de dettes... Je les avais... Grâce à mon salaire... Comme tu payes toutes mes factures... Je les avais, alors je suis allée le trouver... Je voulais que tout s'arrête... Recommencer depuis le début avec Livia..._

Je ferme les yeux en repensant à tout ce qu'il m'a fait... Ses coups de pieds, de poings, ses cris...

 _\- Mais quand je suis arrivée et que je lui ai donné l'argent il m'a dit que ce n'était pas assez... Qu'il avait de nouveau joué et perdu tout ce qu'il avait... Il doit près de douze mille dollar... Quand je lui ai dis que maintenant je ne paierais plus... Il m'a frappé encore et encore..._

J'éclate en sanglot, je ne peux pas les retenir cette fois repensant à ce qu'il m'a fait... Oliver s'approche encore plus et je l'entends retirer ses chaussures, je veux lui demander ce qu'il fait mais il s'allonge près de moi et me serre contre lui. Je suis surprise, jamais il n'a fait ça... Jamais il ne m'a prise dans ses bras comme ça.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je suis là... Plus jamais il ne te touchera, je te le promets..._

Je ferme les yeux et le laisse me serrer contre lui, je me sens en sécurité, apaisée...

 _\- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir... Mais j'ai perdu connaissance..._

 _\- Tu es forte... Je l'ai toujours su... Tout va bien maintenant... Je ne le laisserais plus te faire de mal... Fais-moi confiance. Billy ne t'approchera plus... Ni Livia, je te le promets..._

 _\- Il a le droit de..._

Il me coupe en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Plus pour longtemps, ne t'en fais pas... Plus jamais il ne fera parti de votre vie... J'y veillerais._

Il me serre contre lui tout en posant un baiser sur mon front, je ne dis rien et me laisse aller, Oliver a raison, je dois arrêter d'être conciliante avec Billy, certes il est le père de ma fille mais en tant que mère je dois tout faire pour protéger mon bébé.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain, je sens de suite que Oliver n'est plus à côtés de moi... Dommage, j'étais bien dans ses bras, j'ai bien dormi... Mais bon il dû aller au travail. J'entends frapper, je signale qu'on peut entrer et je vois une jeune femme avec un plateau repas.

 _\- Bonjour madame Queen, je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner, le médecin dit que vous pouvez manger normalement._

 _\- Merci !_

Elle dépose le plateau sur la tablette près de mon lit et quitte la chambre, je regarde ce qu'il y a et je grimace... Manger normalement... Il y a en tout et pour tout, une biscotte, un yaourt et une compote... Mais merde j'ai faim moi... Même Livia n'aurait pas assez avec ça... Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien.

La porte s'ouvre, je lève les yeux et souris en voyant ma fille courir vers moi ! Elle grimpe sur le lit et me serre de ses petits bras, je la serre à mon tour de mon bras valide, je me sens tellement mieux maintenant que j'ai mon bébé dans mes bras. Elle s'éloigne de moi, je la regarde, elle a l'air d'aller bien, elle porte la robe bleue que je lui ai acheté le mois dernier, elle sait que je l'adore et elle a mis le petit gilet blanc que Théa lui a offert. Elle est adorable dans cette tenue.

 _\- Maman, tu as mal ? C'est papa ?_

Elle regarde mon bras et ma tête, je lui souris et hoche la tête. Ça ne sert à rien de lui mentir vu qu'elle sait la vérité.

 _\- Oliver va nous aider... Papa ne nous embêtera plus maintenant._

 _\- Je sais... Il a promit quand il m'a amené là._

Je souris, alors c'est Oliver qui l'a conduite ici ? Je me demande où il est, je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé toute seule venir jusque ici. Livia se blottit contre moi et sourit. On reste ainsi un long moment.

 _\- Je voulais pas dormir hier... Mais Oliver m'a lu la petite sirène !_

La petite sirène ? Oliver ? Je ri malgré moi, je l'imagine lire un conte de fée à ma fille et je dois dire que j'aimerais bien le voir faire un de ces jours.

- _Tu as dormi après ?_

 _\- Oui, mais Oliver est resté dans mon fauteuil parce que j'ai toussé quand tu es partie._

Une crise ? Pourquoi Oliver ne me l'a pas dit ? Il aurait dû me le dire ! Ok, calme-toi Félicity, j'étais dans un état pitoyable hier... Il n'a pas voulu m'inquiéter surtout si elle va bien et puis à ce que je vois, Livia va parfaitement bien.

 _\- Tu as fais quoi avec Oliver ?_

 _\- Théa était pas là, alors il m'a coiffé mais j'avais une tête bizarre, alors il a pris la brosse et a laissé comme ça !_

Je souris encore, j'adore ma fille avec ses cheveux détachés même si ce n'est pas toujours évident à coiffer après et je comprends que Oliver a eu du mal à la coiffer, en plus Livia bouge beaucoup quand elle trouve que ça dure trop longtemps.

 _\- Oliver a dit que j'allais pas à l'école... Tu veux bien ?_

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, bien sur que je veux, mon bébé est avec moi, qu'est-ce que je peux demander de plus ? La porte s'ouvre encore et je vois Oliver arriver avec deux sachets dans les mains, il s'approche et regarde mon plateau, je n'y ai pas touché et pourtant j'ai faim. Oliver dépose les sachets sur mon plateau et me sourit.

 _\- Je me suis dis que tu aurais envie d'un vrai petit déjeuner !_

Il sort un café bien chaud qui sent divinement bon, des pancakes du meilleur pâtissier de la ville, une salade de fruits frais et deux croissants... Il a cru que je mourrais de faim ?

 _\- J'en a mangé un dans la voiture, c'est trop bon !_

Je souris, je me doutais bien que Livia allait en prendre elle adore ces pâtisseries. Oliver s'installe près de moi et prend ma main, je ne m'attendais pas à ce geste mais je serre sa main en souriant.

 _\- J'ai pris le café en bas par contre... Pour qu'il soit bien chaud._

 _\- Merci. Le petit déjeuner d'ici est très... Spartiate... Je ne suis pas difficile... Mais j'ai vraiment faim et ça comblerait tout juste l'estomac de mon petit monstre._

Livia sourit et me serre contre elle. Je prends un croissant et l'avale en quelques secondes, c'est fou ce que ça fait du bien !

 _\- Tu rentres à la maison, maman ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas bébé... Le docteur doit..._

 _\- Tu peux rentrer.. J'ai été le voir après avoir été déposé Livia... Mais tu devras te reposer quelques jours. Tes côtes vont te faire souffrir..._

Je suis heureuse, je ne vais pas rester ici des jours et des jours ! J'ouvre ma salade de fruit et commence à manger, elle est vraiment bonne, je vois Livia qui regarde les cerises avec envie, je souris, je sais qu'elle adore ça, je prends ma cuillère et la plonge dans le bol en plastique avant de sortir une cerise que je donne à ma fille, elle sourit et la mange sans attendre.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme que je connais pas. Je fronce les sourcils et Livia descend du lit en se collant à Oliver qui la prend aussitôt dans ses bras... Dire qu'il n'aime pas les enfants... Je trouve qu'il agit très bien avec Livia.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Oliver s'est mis automatiquement devant moi, en gardant Livia dans ses bras qui s'accroche à lui.

 _\- Capitaine Lance, je suis venu interroger votre femme à propos de... Ce qui s'est passé hier._

 _\- C'est papa qui a fait mal à maman..._

Je ne veux pas raconter tout ça devant ma fille mais je sais que Oliver va vouloir rester avec moi, il veut déposer Livia sur le lit mais elle s'accroche à lui.

 _\- Hey... Princesse... Je dois appeler John. Juste une minute, ok ?_

 _\- Ok..._

Il sourit et Livia le lâche, j'entends Oliver qui demande à John de venir afin de s'occuper de Livia un moment. On a pas à attendre longtemps, on le voit entrer dans la chambre en souriant, il propose à ma fille d'aller s'amuser au petit parc qu'i l'extérieur, Livia accepte mais pas longtemps, elle veut vite revenir. John le lui promets et ils quittent ma chambre afin qu'on puisse parler au Capitaine Lance. Je suis nerveuse, je n'aime pas parler de cette partie de ma vie, Oliver le sent car il me prend de nouveau la main en me regardant avec tendresse... Je perçois autre chose dans son regard mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est, ce n'est rien... Il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je lui raconte alors tout, de notre rencontre jusqu'à ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je veux qu'il sache tout... Oliver me serre contre lui et dépose même des baisers dans mes cheveux afin de m'apaiser. Une fois mon récit terminé je desserre mon empreinte sur la main d'Oliver.

 _\- J'ai tout noté, je vais aller voir un juge pour lancer un mandat d'arrêt pour coups et blessures... Mais vous devrez porter plainte._

Je suis nerveuse, c'est étrange mais je hoche la tête... Oliver a raison, je dois avancer, et pour le faire ce doit être débarrassé de lui pour de bon. Oliver se redresse en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- On voudrait aussi qu'il perde ses droits sur Livia... Félicity et moi sommes mariés depuis six mois et il n'a jamais pris Livia avec lui... Il est violent... Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'elle._

Je le regarde, il a l'air tellement décidé de faire tout ce qu'il faut.

 _\- Vous êtes d'accord avec ça madame Queen ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sur... Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il ai un droit de garde... Le juge pensait que ce serait bien pour elle... Mais il a eu tort._

Je ferme les yeux pensant à mon inquiétude quand Livia est avec son père... J'ai toujours peur qu'il s'emporte et qu'il en vienne à la frapper elle aussi... Je vérifie toujours quand elle revient, je n'ai jamais trouvé la moindre marque sur ma fille pour le moment, heureusement, sinon je jure que je l'aurais tué ! Le Capitaine quitte ma chambre alors que j'éclate en sanglot, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter... Oliver s'approche et me serre contre lui en faisant attention à mes côtes, il pose une main dans mes cheveux et les caresses avec délicatesse.

 _\- Tout va bien... Plus jamais il ne vous fera de mal... Jamais, tu m'entends ?_

Je hoche la tête tout en continuant de pleurer, je pense que c'est le fait de me souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'a fait durant ces années, ça a été tellement dur...

 _\- J'ai peur..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais tout va bien se passer... Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber._

Je resserre mon étreinte sur lui, j'ai mal mais je m'en moque... Oliver dit qu'il sera là pour moi, qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber... Mais dans moins de six mois notre mariage se terminera, je me retrouverais seule et j'ai peur... Je me sens bien ici, avec lui, je me sens en sécurité... Mais tout était prévu, on reste mariés un an afin qu'il touche son héritage et il a déjà remboursé tout ce que je devais.

Ce sont les termes de notre contrat... Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ça me fait si mal de me dire... Que dans si peu de temps... Je ne serais plus aussi heureuse que maintenant ?

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? J'ai adoré l'écrire, le rapprochement se fait petit à petit.**

 **Il ne manque pas beaucoup de reviews avant d'atteindre les 100, je crois en vous, vous allez pouvoir le faire !**

 **Lâchez vos commentaires et à mercredi si vous êtes sages !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise !**

 **Voici la suite de votre fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity est rentrée depuis trois jours et je mentirais si je disais que tout est normal... J'ai conscience de mes sentiments pour elle, j'ai conscience que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, que je veux la garder près de moi... Que je l'aime plus que tout... Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle est fragile et qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est... Je ne dois rien dire, pas avant d'être sur qu'elle soit prête pour ça... Pour moi... Pour nous... Si jamais elle ressent la même chose pour moi... Et ça j'en doute beaucoup. Rien dans ses gestes, dans sa façon d'être avec moi pourrait me faire croire qu'elle ressent plus de l'amitié ou de la reconnaissance.

Je quitte la chambre de Livia, je viens de l'aider à s'endormir, Félicity est épuisée ses côtes la font souffrir et elle passe pratiquement tout son temps au lit, je ne lui en veux pas et j'ai promis que je prendrais soin de sa fille pendant sa convalescence. Je souris avant de fermer la porte de la chambre, Livia est profondément endormie, sa peluche serrée contre elle... Il y a six mois je disais à John que je n'aimais pas les enfants, que je n'en voulais pas et pourtant aujourd'hui je me sens bien quand Livia est avec moi, je l'aime cette petite et je pense qu'elle m'aime bien elle aussi... En tout cas je l'espère.

J'entends un cri provenir de la chambre de Félicity, je ferme la porte de la chambre de Livia et je fonce vers sa chambre, j'entre sans frapper et je la vois assise sur son lit en se tenant les côtes.

 _\- Hey... Tu t'es fais mal ?_

Elle hoche la tête sans essayer de me mentir, je m'approche et l'aide à se redresser correctement avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain et de remplir un verre d'eau. Je le lui ramène, elle prend un anti douleur et l'avale d'une traite.

 _\- Comment tu as fais ton compte ?_

Elle sourit et repose son verre.

 _\- J'ai fais un mauvais rêve... Je me suis redressée trop vite... Ça va aller._

Je ne pose pas de question sur son cauchemar, je sais de quoi ça parle, c'est comme à chaque fois... Son ex qui lui fait du mal... Qui veut en faire à Livia... Je lui prends la main et la serre avec tendresse.

 _\- Il ne te fera plus de mal... Je te le promets..._

 _\- Je le sais... Je te fais confiance... Mais c'est plus fort que moi._

Je lui souris et remets une mèche derrière son oreille, elle est si belle, j'aimerais la serrer contre moi et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, l'embrasser à en avoir le souffle coupé... La serrer et lui faire l'amour comme jamais personne ne lui a fait... Mais je sais que c'est trop tôt, elle a confiance en moi mais pas suffisamment pour s'ouvrir à moi entièrement... Je serais patient... Et le moment venu je lui dirais ce que je ressens, pour le moment elle a besoin d'un ami et je suis ravi d'être celui qui a ce rôle. Je l'aide à se rallonger en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas davantage puis je remets la couverture sur elle avant de me relever mais elle se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Tu veux bien rester ? Je dors bien quand..._

Je souris encore, elle n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter, je m'installe sur le lit prêt à m'allonger à ses côtés mais elle soulève la couverture en me disant que je serais mieux sous la couette, je fais ce qu'elle me demande et m'allonge sur l'autre oreiller alors que je la vois fermer ses magnifiques yeux bleus... Je t'aime tellement... Un jour je te le dirais, je le promets, pour le moment tu as besoin de moi, de mon soutien alors je vais être patient.

Je m'approche un peu d'elle et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Dors, je suis là._

Elle se blottit contre moi en me remerciant, si elle savait à quel point je me sens bien ici, elle dans mes bras, dans son lit... Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire pour elle... Mais pour moi c'est le meilleur moment que j'ai connu depuis très longtemps.

Je plonge dans la piscine sans attendre, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas piquer une tête ici... La piscine du manoir... Je n'avais pas le temps, entre le boulot, la convalescence de Félicity, le fait que je m'occupe de Livia... Je n'avais plus le temps pour le sport, ça m'a manqué mais je préfère m'occuper de Félicity et de Livia. Félicity est rentrée depuis une semaine, ses blessures guérissent chaque jours et elle n'a pas refait de cauchemars depuis cette nuit où j'ai dormi avec elle. Le Capitaine Lance est venu nous voir afin de nous prévenir que Billy était en prison pour coups et blessures et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en sortir... Par contre pour l'abandon de ses droits ce sera plus long, il refuse de signer les papiers, l'affaire va devoir passer devant un juge... J'ai déjà engagé un avocat pour défendre la cause de ma femme. Je ne veux pas que cet ordure s'approche de ma fille...

Oh merde qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là ? Ma fille ? Non, Livia n'est pas ma fille... Certes je m'occupe d'elle, je la conduis à l'école, je l'aide à se doucher, à s'habiller... Mais je ne suis pas son père... Quoique... Je l'aime cette petite... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible d'aimer un enfant comme ça mais c'est le cas... Je ne veux pas la perdre elle non plus... Livia n'est pas ma fille... Mais un jour je ferais tout pour qu'elle le devienne.

 _\- Oliver !_

Je sors la tête de l'eau et voit Livia qui est au bord de la piscine, elle me regarde mais elle a l'air d'avoir peur. Je souris et nage vers elle avant de m'arrêter, j'ai pied juste ici.

 _\- Hey Princesse, tu veux te baigner ?_

Elle secoue la tête en me regardant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Tu t'es noyé ? Tu bougeais pas !_

Je souris et secoue la tête à mon tour.

 _\- Non, je vais bien, j'aime bien être sous l'eau._

Elle n'a pas l'air rassuré... Oh c'est vrai, je me souviens de ce que Félicity m'a dit il y a quelques temps... A cause de Billy, Livia a faillit se noyer, elle doit avoir peur de l'eau.

 _\- Je vais bien Livia... Promis. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison... Je vais venir après._

Elle hoche la tête et fait demi tour afin de rentrer au manoir, je passe mes mains sur mon visage bien décidé à faire encore quelques longueurs quand j'entends le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe à l'eau, je me retourne et n'attend pas avant de nager dans la direction de Livia qui tente de remonter à la surface, je nage aussi vite que je peux et j'arrive près d'elle en quelques secondes, je l'attrape dans mes bras et la fais remonter à la surface... Elle panique et tente de s'agripper à moi. Je vais vers le bord et la fais asseoir avant de sortir de l'eau et de la ramener près de la chaise longue, je l'entoure de ma serviette, elle pleure et refuse de me lâcher.

 _\- Tout va bien Princesse... C'est fini... Je suis là._

 _\- Tu m'as attrapé... Oliver tu m'as attrapé..._

 _\- Bien sur que je t'ai attrapé... Tout va bien..._

 _\- Je veux ma maman..._

Je souris, enfile mon T shirt, tant pis si je suis mouillé et je prends Livia dans mes bras. Je me dirige ensuite vers le manoir, Livia refuse de quitter mes bras. Une fois au manoir, je vois Félicity qui fait quelques pas dans les couloirs, elle a encore du mal à se déplacer mais le médecin lui a conseillé de faire quelques pas afin de ne pas affaiblir ses muscles. J'ai peur tout à coup et si elle m'en voulait ? Je n'ai rien vu... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait glisser dans l'eau...

 _\- Maman !_

Livia descend de mes bras et court vers sa mère qui se baisse à son niveau avec du mal.

 _\- Mon bébé, tu es toute mouillée..._

 _\- Je suis tombée dans l'eau... Mais tu sais maman ? Oliver m'a attrapé !_

Félicity lève les yeux vers moi, est-ce qu'elle est en colère ? J'espère que non... Je dois m'excuser avant... Oui, je le dois.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Elle a glissé... Je n'ai pas vu que..._

Elle me sourit et s'approche de moi avant de me serrer contre elle.

 _\- Merci... Et ne t'excuse pas... Livia n'est pas du genre à rester calme... Tu as sauvé ma fille... Merci mille fois._

Je la serre contre moi aussi en faisant attention à ses côtes, j'ai sauvé notre fille Félicity... Et un jour j'espère que tu comprendras que je vous aime toutes les deux. Je relâche Félicity et tends la main vers Livia.

 _\- Tu viens ? Il faut te sécher et te changer._

Elle me prend la main en souriant et on va vers sa chambre tout les trois. Une fois douchée et changée, je remarque que ses cheveux sont dans un état pitoyable... Je soupire, avec son bras Félicity ne peut toujours pas la coiffer. Bon, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, je prends la brosse et Livia vient se mettre devant moi. Je les coiffe du mieux que je peux, ça j'y arrive, Livia reste calme à ce moment, ses cheveux tombent en dessous de ses épaules, ce n'est pas trop dur de les coiffer.

 _\- Je veux des couettes !_

Des couettes ? Livia je t'adore mais... Des couettes ? Je fais ça comment moi ? Je regarde Félicity qui me fait un sourire.

 _\- Tu fais la raie du milieu et tu attaches une partie et l'autre ensuite._

Ok, ça a pas l'air trop compliqué... Donc je fais la raie du milieu, ça c'est facile. Je prends les cheveux à droite, je les coiffe pour les mettre correctement... Je prends un élastique et je les attache avant de faire la même chose à gauche... Je repose la brosse et regarde Félicity qui se retient de rire.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Cette fois elle ne se retient pas et éclate de rire, je retourne Livia et je comprends pourquoi, une couette est toute en haut et l'autre en arrière et plus basse... Ça ne ressemble à rien !

 _\- Désolé Princesse... Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre que maman aille mieux pour les couettes..._

Je m'apprête à les lui enlever mais elle se recule.

 _\- Non ! Je veux garder !_

 _\- Livia, ce n'est pas beau..._

 _\- Mais c'est toi qui les a fait... Je les aime beaucoup..._

Comment ne pas craquer quand elle me dit ça ? Je ne peux pas, je lui souris, après tout, elle n'a pas école aujourd'hui, elle peut rester avec ses cheveux de petit diablotin.

Quelques jours plus tard je suis de nouveau dans la piscine, je fais mes longueurs quotidienne, Félicity va beaucoup mieux, elle reprend le travail la semaine prochaine mais à mi-temps, elle ne doit pas se surmener.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je lève la tête et je vois Livia au bord de l'eau, je me dépêche d'aller vers elle ne voulant pas que l'accident de l'autre jour ne se reproduise.

 _\- Livia, rentre à la maison... Je ne veux pas que tu tombes !_

Elle tend les bras vers moi, je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Je veux me baigner... Avec toi... Pas toute seule..._

Quoi ? C'est vrai que je remarque qu'elle porte un maillot de bain... Je n'avais pas fait attention... Je souris et tends les bras vers elle, Livia se baisse et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je la sens tendue mais elle ne dit rien, je passe un bras dans son dos et je l'attire dans l'eau avec moi... Elle gémit en sentant l'eau contre elle.

 _\- Hey... Tout va bien... L'eau n'est pas dangereuse... Je te protège Livia, promis._

Elle hoche la tête en gardant ses bras autour de mon cou, je marche dans l'eau en la serrant contre moi, je ne fais rien de plus, je ne vais pas faire de mouvements brusques alors qu'elle a peur de l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, elle commence à se détendre, elle me lâche d'un bras tout en gardant l'autre autour de mon cou.

 _\- Papa m'a pas attrapé..._

 _\- Je sais Princesse... Moi je le ferais toujours._

Elle ne dit rien, touche l'eau avec sa main et lâche un peu mon cou, je la tiens toujours et l'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau, elle se tend et se tourne vers moi mais je lui souris.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je te tiens Princesse..._

 _\- Merci Oliver..._

Je souris et on continue de nous baigner tout les deux, Livia n'est pas très rassurée mais je ne la lâche pas, elle a confiance en moi, je ne dois pas briser cette confiance.

Après une bonne demi heure passés dans l'eau, je propose à Livia de sortir de la piscine pour aller grignoter un bon goûter et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'elle attrape froid. Elle accepte et on sort de la piscine tout les deux, je lui passe son peignoir, je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle l'avait ramené, il est blanc avec de grandes oreilles de lapins sur la capuche. Je m'essuie rapidement et enfile mon T shirt et mon jogging avant de la soulever dans mes bras et de la tenir comme une princesse, après tout c'est ce qu'elle est, ma princesse. Livia se met à rire aux éclats et j'en profite pour la chatouiller un peu ce qui la fait encore plus rire. En rentrant, je vois Félicity qui nous regarde avec un magnifique sourire, elle s'approche en voyant Livia habillée de son peignoir.

 _\- Que faisiez-vous ?_

 _\- Maman ! J'ai été dans la piscine avec Oliver ! J'ai pas eu peur !_

Je lui souris tout en gardant Livia dans mes bras, je sens qu'elle commence à avoir froid, je la pose sur le sol.

 _\- Va dans ta chambre, je vais t'aider à te changer. Après on mangera un morceau._

 _\- Oui !_

Elle s'éloigne en courant et monte les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa chambre, elle semble heureuse et j'espère être celui qui lui permet de l'être, du moins en partie. Félicity s'approche de moi, je veux lui parler mais elle pose un baiser sur ma joue, ce qui me paralyse sur le champ... J'aime tellement quand elle fait ça, elle s'éloigne et je sens immédiatement un grand vide.

 _\- Merci... De prendre soin de ma fille... Je suis sure que tu feras un père exceptionnel quand tu auras un enfant..._

Ce qu'elle me dit me touche et me fend le cœur en même temps... Comment je peux lui dire que la seule enfant que je veux, c'est Livia ? Je veux être le père de cette petite fille, je m'y suis attaché, je les aime tellement elle et sa mère.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je souris et passe devant Félicity.

 _\- Le devoir m'appelle !_

Elle se met à rire, je monte les marches et cours vers Livia qui m'attend dans sa chambre, je la vois trembler et je n'attends pas, je la prends dans mes bras et vais dans la salle de bain, j'allume l'eau chaude de la douche et enlève le peignoir et le maillot de Livia avant de la placer sous le jet d'eau chaude.

 _\- Ce n'est pas trop chaud ?_

 _\- Non... J'avais froid..._

 _\- Je sais... Désolée Princesse, j'ai parlé avec ta maman._

Une fois bien réchauffée, Livia sort de la douche et je l'aide à s'habiller et se coiffer, bon je lui laisse les cheveux libres, je ne veux pas faire de carnage comme l'autre jour. Je lui propose de s'amuser un peu dans sa chambre le temps que je me douche moi aussi.

On redescend un quart d'heure plus tard et on va dans la cuisine. Je propose de faire des pancakes, je sais que Livia adore ça, la petite me sourit et hoche la tête. J'ai un petit creux moi aussi.

 _\- Je peux t'aider Oliver ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

Je lui donne les ingrédients et elle les mets dans un saladier, je me tourne vers elle afin de l'aider et je souris en voyant qu'elle a de la pâte sur le bout du nez, je m'approche et la lui retire en souriant... Le mois prochain c'est son anniversaire, elle aura quatre ans, j'ai déjà prévu de faire une petite fête pour elle, ici au manoir, je veux la combler car je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Livia mélange les ingrédients, je me tourne afin de rajouter les pépites de chocolat quand je croise le regard de Félicity, elle sourit mais je la vois essuyer une larme qui a coulé... Pourquoi elle pleure ? Je ne comprends pas... Je veux aller la voir mais la petite voix de Livia me demande de l'aide car c'est trop dur de mélanger... Il va falloir que je parle à Félicity, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. Pour le moment je me concentre sur Livia qui prépare les pancakes mais plus tard... Je devrais lui dire que tout ceci a duré trop longtemps et que je veux qu'on prenne un autre départ tout les trois.

 **Un petit chapitre tout en douceur avant que les problèmes n'arrivent !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Je n'ai ps de fic sous le coude après ça, je pense vous poster mes fics Stemily, si vous les voulez bien sur !**

 **Lâchez vos commentaires pour avoir la suite vendredi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, voici le chapitre 8 ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'essuie mes larmes sans attendre, personne ne doit me voir comme ça, j'arrive à cacher ma peine depuis des semaines et ça ne doit pas changer maintenant. Aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'on est mariés Oliver et moi... Ce qui veut dire qu'il va toucher l'héritage de son père, l'argent qu'il voulait tant... Ce qui veut dire aussi qu'on va divorcer dans peu de temps et ça me fait mal... Toute cette année j'ai été heureuse, Oliver a tenu toutes les promesses qu'il m'avait faite... Je n'ai plus aucune dettes, tout a été remboursé. Billy est en prison et un juge lui a retiré ses droits sur Livia il y a un mois... Quand j'ai su ça j'ai été soulagé parce que je sais que d'ici cinq ou six ans il pourrait être libéré mais savoir que plus jamais il ne pourra s'approcher de ma fille, ça me rassure.

Je sais que Oliver a prit plaisir à prendre soin de ma fille, quand je les voyais tout les deux, j'étais heureuse, Livia aussi... Elle souriait, riait, s'amusait. Elle le suit partout quand on est au manoir, que ce soit à sa salle de Gym ou à la piscine... Même quand il travaille dans son bureau elle va avec lui... Au début je ne voulais pas, son bureau est fait pour qu'il travaille mais Oliver a dit que tant qu'elle restait calme elle pouvait venir... Il lui a installé un petit bureau et elle dessine dessus pendant qu'il travaille... Quand elle commence à vouloir bouger, elle vient le serrer dans ses bras, quitte le bureau et va s'amuser dehors... Oliver va manquer à ma fille, je le sais... Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire que tout est fini... Qu'on va devoir se trouver une autre maison... Que je vais devoir trouver un autre travail car je ne me vois pas travailler avec lui, le voir tout les jours... Alors que je l'aime tellement...

Je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments pour lui il y a un moment déjà... Plusieurs mois, mais je n'ai rien dis... Au début c'est parce que je n'étais pas prête... Billy m'a fait souffrir durant longtemps et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence... Pourtant je sais que Oliver n'est pas comme lui, qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, qu'il aime Livia et plus que tout... Que je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé mon ex... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... j'avais peur. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir plus confiance en moi, en me disant qu'Oliver était différent et qu'on pourrait être heureux... Je n'ai toujours rien dit... Parce que jamais il n'avait montré une quelque attention pour moi autre que celui d'un ami... Il me consolait comme un ami, me prenait dans ses bras comme un ami... Me rassurait comme un ami... Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard si je lui disais que je l'aime et que ce n'est pas réciproque... Et s'il c'était moqué de moi ? Non, je ne pouvais pas, et je ne le peux toujours pas... Je vais partir et chérir ces souvenirs de lui, de cette année en me disant que jamais je ne pourrais être de nouveau heureuse.

Oliver doit partir ce matin, pour voir son avocat, je vais en profiter pour partir. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois la voiture s'éloigner, je pose une main sur la vitre en laissant une dernière fois mes larmes couler.

 _\- Adieu..._

Je vais dans la chambre de Livia, elle est déjà habillée et s'amuse avec ses jouets, je la laisse encore un moment afin de rassembler quelques affaires, je ne vais pas prendre grand choses, le strict nécessaire afin de tout recommencer elle et moi. J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je pense me trouver face à Livia mais non, c'est Théa qui est là... Merde que fait-elle au manoir ? Elle devrait être en cours... On est mercredi !

 _\- Théa..._

Elle fronce les sourcils en me voyant ranger deux sacs.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Je souris et ferme le plus grand des sacs.

 _\- C'est aujourd'hui Théa... Alors je pars avant qu'on ne doive se dire adieu... C'est plus simple comme ça._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça ! Mon frère ne le supporterait pas..._

Je souris et ferme ensuite le second sac.

 _\- Théa, ton frère et moi sommes amis, il s'en remettra._

Je passe devant elle, je sais qu'elle voudrait me parler mais je n'ai pas la force d'écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire. Je vais dans la chambre de Livia et m'approche de ma fille.

 _\- Oh maman ! Regarde j'ai fais une maison !_

Je regarde la maison qu'elle a faite avec ses légos, je lui souris et lui prend la main afin qu'elle se lève.

 _\- Bébé... On va devoir y aller. Tu viens ?_

 _\- Ok ! Je prends mon manteau !_

Je ferme les yeux... Elle n'a que quatre ans, elle n'a pas compris... Tant mieux, c'est moins dur comme ça. Je la vois revenir avec le manteau rouge que Oliver lui a acheté, elle me prend la main et je prends les sacs de l'autre... Livia ne me demande rien, je pense pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passe. Je l'installe dans ma voiture et mets les sacs dans le coffre avant de quitter le manoir... Pour la dernière fois de notre vie.

Une heure plus tard environ nous sommes devant un appartement, j'ai appelé une agence immobilière et ils ont eu cet appartement à me présenter... Ils savent qui je suis, je vais dire qu'on s'est disputé et que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps... Oui, ça sonne bien ça... J'espère que ça va marcher.

 _\- Maman on fait quoi ici ?_

Je me mets au niveau de ma fille alors que l'agent immobilier nous laisse un peu seules.

 _\- On va habiter ici... Ok ? Pendant quelques temps._

Livia fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Avec Oliver ?_

 _\- Non, ma puce... Non, Oliver va rester à sa maison._

Elle secoue la tête, ses cheveux volent de droite à gauche.

 _\- Non ! Je veux pas... Je veux rester avec Oliver maman... Viens on rentre à la maison !_

Elle me prend la main et commence à avancer mais je la retiens.

 _\- Livia, mon bébé... Écoute... Oliver ne va plus avoir besoin de nous maintenant..._

 _\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Oliver nous aime très fort... Il me l'a dit... Je l'aime fort aussi maman ! Je veux voir Oliver ! S'il te plaît !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible bébé..._

Livia se met à pleurer, elle lâche ma main et tombe à genoux en couvrant ses yeux, je veux la serrer contre moi mais elle me repousse... Merde ça fait mal ! Elle n'avait jamais fais ça avant ! Mais je la comprends... Tout ça n'est pas juste pour elle, pendant un an elle a appris à l'aimer et là je la sépare de lui sans aucune explication.

 _\- Tu es méchante maman !_

Elle sanglote, ses mots me brisent le cœur et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

 _\- Je veux mon papa..._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir entendu... Je m'approche d'elle et tente une nouvelle fois de la prendre dans mes bras mais comme toute à l'heure, elle me repousse. Je tente de garder mon calme mais ce n'est pas facile.

 _\- Qu'as-tu dis ? Livia ?_

 _\- Je veux mon papa... Oliver c'est mon nouveau papa... Je veux mon papa... T'as pas le droit de partir loin de mon papa !_

Elle pleure de plus belle, cette fois tant pis si elle me repousse, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, elle souffre tellement.. Elle veut me repousser mais je l'en empêche en la serrant un peu plus fort.

 _\- Je suis désolée Livia... Pardon mon bébé..._

 _\- Pourquoi toi tu aimes pas mon papa ? Papa il nous aime très fort... Maman... Je veux mon papa..._

Si elle savait à quel point je l'aime moi aussi... Mais je doute qu'il ressente pour moi un tiers de ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne peux pas rentrer... Il va me dire qu'il a touché son héritage et qu'on va pouvoir stopper ce foutu contrat... Merde pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Certes je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse mais ça fait tellement mal... Mon portable sonne, je le prends, ça me changera peut-être les idées, en espérant que ce ne soit pas Oliver... Il ne doit pas encore être au courant que je suis partie... Oh merde Théa ! Elle a dû lui dire !

Je regarde mon portable, ce n'est pas Oliver ouf ! C'est un message de ma banque... C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas à découvert, au contraire, j'ai des économies ! Pourquoi ils me contactent ? J'ouvre le message, j'ai reçu un virement, mon salaire ? Non, ce n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine... Je ne comprends pas du tout. Je clique sur le lien et entre les identifiants pour avoir accès à mon compte... La page charge, Livia est toujours sur moi à pleurer... Je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux mais elle me repousse... Elle est en colère après moi et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

La page à chargé, je regarde donc le virement que j'ai reçu et ce que je vois me glace le sang, c'est impossible ! C'est quoi cet argent ? Il y a plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars sur mon compte, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je regarde d'où vient cet argent et je me fige en voyant le numéro de compte d'Oliver... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je comprenne pourquoi... Livia se redresse et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Je veux mon papa ! Oh maman... Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Je ne peux pas répondre, je me contente de regarder l'écran de mon portable quand ce dernier se met à sonner. C'est Oliver... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

 _\- C'est papa ?_

Je hoche la tête, Livia sourit et se lève.

 _\- Répond maman ! Papa doit être inquiet !_

Je fais glisser l'icône verte et colle le portable à mon oreille.

 _ **\- Félicity ?**_

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, mon cœur s'emballe... C'est lui, c'est bien à l'autre bout du fil... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mes mots meurent dans ma gorge...

 _ **\- Où tu es ?**_

 _\- Je... Je visite un appartement..._

C'est dur... Non c'est horrible mais je n'ai pas le choix.

 _ **\- Ne fais pas ça... Rentre à la maison...**_

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

 _ **\- Si tu peux... Il faut qu'on parle... Je ne veux pas le faire au téléphone... Je t'en pris reviens...**_

Je ne dis rien, je ne veux pas parler, si je parle je vais pleurer... Si je pleure il va m'entendre et s'il m'entend il va se sentir coupable alors que tout était décidé depuis longtemps...

 _ **\- Tu as reçu le message ?**_

Je hoche la tête avant de me souvenir qu'il n'est pas là et qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

 _\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Je l'entends soupirer au téléphone.

 _ **\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Félicity...**_

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas continuer, je ne veux plus souffrir...

 _ **\- Félicity, ça veut dire que je me fiche de cet argent ! Je n'en veux pas si ça signifie vous perdre toi et Livia ! C'est vous que je veux, pas cet argent !**_

J'éclate en sanglot, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, ses mots veulent tout dire... Il tient à nous... A nous deux alors il abandonne son héritage ! J'ai du mal à le croire... Mais est-ce que je dois rentrer maintenant ? Il va m'en vouloir d'être partie... Il va m'en vouloir de l'avoir quitté sans même lui accorder le bénéfice du doute... Je lève les yeux afin de voir Livia mais je ne la vois pas ! Est-ce qu'elle est partie visiter l'appartement ? Je demande à l'agent immobilier mais il me dit qu'il ne l'a pas vu !

 _\- Livia ?!_

 _ **\- Félicity qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

J'avais oublié que j'étais toujours en ligne avec Oliver...

 _\- C'est Livia... Je ne sais pas où elle est Oliver... Elle n'est plus là... Je l'ai quitté des yeux et je..._

 _ **\- Ok ok... Calme-toi, dis-moi où tu es, on va la trouver.**_

Je lui donne la dresse alors que je regarde partout dans l'appartement, Oliver me dit qu'il arrive dans dix minutes, je ne lui réponds pas, je raccroche et range mon portable avant de quitter l'appartement, je dois retrouver mon bébé ! Je cherche dans les couloirs de l'immeuble et frappe aux portes des voisins, personne n'a vu ma fille ! Je descends les étages et cherche partout mais aucune trace de Livia... Je finis par quitter l'immeuble au moment où Oliver arrive sur une moto, il a fait vite... Il arrive vers moi, inquiet.

 _\- Tu l'as trouvée ?_

Je secoue la tête... Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je ne sais même pas où elle est... J'ai tellement peur !

 _\- Je l'ai perdue de vue une minute seulement et si..._

Il s'approche et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Elle ne doit pas être loin, elle n'a que quatre ans... On va la retrouver. John fait un tour dans le quartier en voiture._

Je hoche la tête et il me prend la main alors qu'on parcours des rues à la recherche de ma fille... Plusieurs fois j'ai cru apercevoir une petite fille mais à chaque fois elle était avec ses parents... Je veux ma fille... Pitié qu'on la retrouve vite ! J'entends un téléphone sonner, Oliver me relâche et regarde le nom de celui qui l'appelle.

 _\- C'est John_

 _ **\- Je l'ai retrouvée, elle n'était pas loin... Elle va très bien, elle voulait rentrer.**_

Je le vois soupirer de soulagement, alors elle va bien ! John l'a retrouvée ? Je veux lui parler et lui dire de me la ramener mais Oliver me devance.

 _\- Dieu merci... Ramène-la à la maison... On arrive._

Comment ça à la maison ? Non, je veux voir mon bébé ! Je veux parler à Oliver mais il me prend la main et me conduit à sa moto, il nous faut à peine cinq minutes pour la rejoindre, il monte à l'avant... Je ne fais pas un seul mouvement, il me tend son casque mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Il se lève et avance vers moi afin de me mettre le casque sur la tête, il le ferme et me dit de monter... Cette fois je fais ce qu'il me dit, je monte sur la moto alors qu'il s'installe de nouveau devant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser... Comment réagir. Oliver allume le moteur et me demande de m'accrocher, je prends sa veste entre mes mains et je la serre mais Oliver ne semble pas de cet avis, il prend mes mains et les passe autour de son torse.

 _\- Accroche-toi... Je ne veux pas que tu tombes..._

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et je me tiens bien en me serrant contre son torse, j'aime tellement son contact, j'aime le sentir contre moi... Oliver démarre et la moto commence à rouler et la seule chose à laquelle je pense... C'est que d'ici quelques temps... On va devoir se parler et que mon cœur a peur de tout ce qu'il va me dire...

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Ils vont enfin parler ^^**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé, pour le savoir vous avez juste à me laisser des reviews, et si j'en ai plein ( jusqu'à 150 par exemple... Je vous mets la suite lundi ! )**

 **A vos claviers !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis super contente, je ne pensais pas atteindre les 150 reviews et bah c'est fait et je suis trop trop contente !**

 **Merci à vous, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me trouve dans le bureau du banquier, je viens d'arriver, je n'ai pas voulu attendre, une fois les papiers signés je voulais enfin voir la couleur de cet argent que j'ai tant attendu. Un an quand même ! Mais j'y suis, c'est le grand jour. Le Banquier, monsieur Devon me montre un papier que je regarde avec de grands yeux ébahis... Je savais que mon père était riche mais je ne pensais pas que c'était autant... Il y a des centaines de millions de dollars... Sachant que je devrais toucher une autre partie une fois que j'aurais un enfant... Et que ma sœur en a la moitié... Waouh... Merci papa...

 _\- L'argent est déjà sur votre compte monsieur Queen, Félicitation._

 _\- Merci._

Mon portable vibre, merde pas maintenant ! Je regarde de qui il s'agit après m'être excusé auprès du banquier, c'est ma sœur. Je décroche, Théa ne m'appelle que quand il y a une urgence.

 _\- Théa ?_

 _ **\- Ollie...**_

J'entends à sa voix que quelque chose ne va pas, Théa n'a jamais été doué pour cacher ses émotions.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Je l'entends sangloter.

 _\- Théa !_

 ** _\- Elles sont parties..._ **

Quoi ? Non... Je n'ai pas à demander de qui elle parle, je le sais... Non... Pas ça... Félicity tu devais m'attendre... J'allais revenir et te parler, te dire tout ce que je ressentais... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ?

 _ **\- Elle a dit que c'était plus facile comme ça... Elles sont...**_

Je raccroche avant de serrer mon portable dans ma main, j'ai envie de tout exploser, de le balancer contre le mur et de le voir s'écraser et s'éparpiller partout... Je ne peux pas, je vais essayer de l'appeler... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? En fait je sais... Je suis con, totalement con... J'aurais dû lui parler avant... Aujourd'hui c'est la date d'expiration de notre contrat, j'ai mon argent alors elle s'en va... Elles sont parties... Ma femme et ma fille... Je ne peux pas le croire... J'aurais dû lui parler merde ! Elle doit croire que rien a changé depuis un an... Que je ne veux que ce putain d'argent... Des centaines de millions de dollar, certes... Mais ça ne vaut rien... Sans elles...

 _\- Vous allez bien monsieur Queen ?_

Je me tourne vers lui lance un regard sans doute noir mais je m'en moque, je veux quitter son bureau sans un mot mais une idée me traverse l'esprit... C'est à cause de cet argent que ma femme est partie... Je n'en veux pas.

 _\- Transférez cet argent sur le compte de ma femme._

 _\- Bien sur, combien ?_

 _\- Tout... Absolument tout, je ne veux rien._

 _\- Monsieur Queen..._

 _\- Faites-le !_

Je le vois faire quelques manipulations, j'attends que tout soit opérationnel. Le banquier me dit que ma femme vient de recevoir un message sur son portable annonçant un virement sur son compte. Ok, c'est ce que je voulais. Je me décide à l'appeler, j'espère qu'elle va me répondre... Je t'en pris, réponds-moi... Elle décroche assez vite... Dieu merci elle ne m'évite pas.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Aucune réponse, non ne fait pas ça... Je t'en supplies ne me fais pas ça... Laisse-moi une petite chance de te conquérir... De te prouver que je t'aime plus que tout...

 _\- Où tu es ?_

 _ **\- Je... Je visite un appartement...**_

Mon cœur se compresse... Un appartement... Alors elle s'en va vraiment... Surtout que le propriétaire de son ancien appartement a décidé de le relouer malgré ce qu'elle lui avait demandé... Dans quel taudis elle va aller ? Et si Livia refait ses crises ? Je ne serais pas là... Non, je ne peux pas les laisser ! Je veux qu'elles rentrent, toutes les deux ! Je ne vais pas les laisser passer une seule nuit loin de moi !

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... Rentre à la maison..._

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas...**_

 _\- Si tu peux... Il faut qu'on parle... Je ne veux pas le faire au téléphone... Je t'en pris reviens..._

Elle ne dit rien, je pense qu'elle est mal à l'aise... Ok... Je comprends mon ange, ne t'en fais pas, mais il faut qu'on parle. Je décide donc d'aborder le vif du sujet.

 _\- Tu as reçu le message ?_

Toujours un silence... Je t'en pris... Parle-moi.

 _ **\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**_

Je soupire, elle me répond... Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre ?

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Félicity..._

Mon amour, je t'en pris fais un effort... Bon, je vais tout te dire et ensuite on parlera, si jamais elle veut bien...

 _\- Félicity, ça veut dire que je me fiche de cet argent ! Je n'en veux pas si ça signifie vous perdre toi et Livia ! C'est vous que je veux, pas cet argent !_

Je l'entends pleurer, je n'aime pas ça, j'aimerais être près de toi, te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi et te dire à quel point je suis sincère, à quel point je vous aime toutes les deux... Je veux ajouter quelque chose quand je l'entends appeler notre fille.

 _ **\- Livia ?!**_

 _\- Félicity qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Elle me dit qu'elle a quitté Livia des yeux et qu'elle n'est plus là... Merde où est-elle ? Je la rassure en lui disant que je viens la chercher avec elle, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas têtue et qu'elle me donne l'adresse. J'appelle John et lui dis de retrouver ma fille. Je quitte la banque, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je vois un type, jeune qui descends de moto, je m'approche et lui tends un chèque en blanc.

 _\- Dites-moi votre prix pour votre moto._

 _\- Vous êtes fou ?_

Il me passe devant sans rien dire.

 _\- Vingt-mille dollar ça vous va ?_

Il me regarde de haut en bas alors que je remplis le chèque, il hoche la tête et me donne les clés, je les prends et enfourche la moto afin de rejoindre ma femme. Une fois sur place, je rassure Félicity avant de la faire monter sur ma moto. On parcours quelques rues avant que John ne m'appelle et me dise qu'il l'a retrouvée. Je lui dis de la ramener à la maison malgré le regard de Félicity, oh que non mon amour, je ne te laisse pas partir, pas sans t'avoir parlé... Si jamais tu veux partir ensuite, je te laisserais faire, mais on doit parler avant.

On arrive au manoir, je descends de moto, Félicity en fait autant, je sens bien qu'elle est nerveuse tout en ayant hâte de retrouver Livia, je dois dire qu'elle nous a fait une sacrée peur. J'ouvre la porte et laisse entrer ma femme en premier, elle ne se fait pas prier et cherche aussitôt où pourrait être Livia.

 _\- Livia ?_

 _\- Coucou maman !_

Elle est bien là ouf... J'ai confiance en John mais je suis rassuré de l'entendre. Félicity se dirige vers l'endroit d'où provient sa voix et je la vois... Elle est assise dans la cuisine, en train de boire un jus de fruit, Théa à côté d'elle. Félicity va droit vers Livia et la serre contre elle, elle lui parle mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit, tout ce que je vois c'est que Livia la serre aussi dans ses bras. Livia tourne la tête et sourit en me voyant, elle descend de son siège et vient vers moi.

 _\- Papa ! Papa !_

J'ouvre les bras, surpris... C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle comme ça ! J'ai du mal à y croire, Livia vient de m'appeler « Papa »... Elle court dans mes bras et se jette à mon cou, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, caressant ses cheveux et respirant son odeur de shampoing à la vanille... Mon bébé... Ma fille... Oui, Livia est ma fille, je me fiche de ce qu'on pourra dire, je me fiche de ce foutu testament... Elle est ma fille.

 _\- Tu nous as fait peur Livia..._

 _\- Pardon... Je voulais rentrer à la maison..._

 _\- Je le sais Princesse... Mais ne refais jamais ça... Promis ?_

 _\- Oui papa... Promis... Mais je veux rester avec toi._

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, si tu savais Livia... Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... C'est ta mère qui décide... Tu es ma fille mais je n'ai aucun droit sur toi... Seulement celui de t'aimer et sache que je t'aime ma Princesse.

 _\- Tu veux bien aller avec Théa ? Je dois parler avec maman._

 _\- D'accord. Je t'aime mon papa..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Princesse._

Je regarde ma fille qui s'en va avec Théa avant de reporter mon attention sur Félicity, elle semble mal à l'aise, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle se fiche de ce que je lui ai dis toute à l'heure ? Si ça se trouve elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi... Merde je n'y ai pas pensé, ça me semblait évident pourtant... Je m'approche d'elle, je dois lui parler maintenant, lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, c'est maintenant ou jamais... Si je ne le fais pas... Je vais finir par les perdre toutes les deux.

 _\- J'ai fini par comprendre..._

Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai compris ce que mon père a dit dans son testament... Que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur... Que ça ne mène à rien... J'ai compris... Il avait raison..._

Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon père d'avoir mis cette clause à son testament, grâce à lui j'ai dû me trouver une femme... John m'a trouvé Félicity... Je lui prends la main et enlace nos doigts, je la sens se tendre mais elle ne me repousse pas.

 _\- Toi et Livia êtes mon bonheur..._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça..._

Je me rapproche d'elle mais elle fait un pas en arrière.

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Ne dis pas ça c'est tout ! Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ça si c'est pour changer d'avis plus tard... J'ai déjà donné dans un mariage malheureux et je..._

Je ne la laisse pas continuer, je pose ma main sur sa joue et la rapproche de moi afin de coller mes lèvres aux siennes... Notre premier baiser, je voulais qu'il soit romantique... Je la sens tendue contre moi mais quand ma langue s'engouffre dans sa bouche je la sens se détendre et répondre à mon baiser... Ce n'est pas un baiser romantique, c'est un baiser de passion... Nos bouchent se dévorent, nos langues se caressent, nos mains se serrent l'un contre l'autre, nos nez se cognent mais je m'en moque, je ne veux pas la laisser partir... Je sens le manque d'air se faire ressentir, je vais devoir la laisser mais je ne veux pas pourtant il le faut... Je la relâche sans m'éloigner d'elle, ses yeux sont fermés, elle tremble, je caresse sa joue afin qu'elle me regarde... Félicity lève les yeux vers moi, ils sont brillants de larmes.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je vous aime toi et Livia... C'est vrai que par rapport à Livia j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... Tu sais que je n'aimais pas les enfants... Mais je l'ai rencontré et elle est géniale... Chaque seconde que j'ai passé avec elle ont fait de moi son père... C'est comme ça que je l'aime._

Je la serre dans mes bras collant mon front au sien tout en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Je ne veux pas de cet argent, je m'en fiche... Si je ne vous ai pas dans ma vie... Alors ça n'a pas de sens..._

Je pose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, léger cette fois mais je la sens moins tendue.

 _\- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal... Je te rendrais heureuse... Je te ferais oublier ces années où tu as souffert... Je te donnerais la vie que tu mérites... Je t'aimerais quoiqu'il arrive..._

Elle ne répond pas... Mon cœur est serré, comme s'il allait se briser... Elle ne m'aime pas... J'aurais dû m'en douter... Je fais un pas en arrière mais elle m'attrape la main.

 _\- Cette fois... Ce ne sera pas pour un an Oliver... Ni deux... Je..._

Je ne la laisse pas continuer, je la serre contre moi et enfoui mon visage dans son cou tout en respirant son odeur... On dirait... Je souris, c'est mon parfum... Elle a mit mon parfum... Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et pose ensuite mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur... Mais il faut que tu saches une chose... Je ne lasserais pas Billy gâcher ta vie plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait... Je veux un nouveau départ, pour toi, moi et Livia..._

Elle ferme les yeux et hoche la tête, elle hoche la tête ? Alors elle accepte ? Elle ne dit rien... J'ai besoin d'une réponse... Je t'en pris...

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Depuis longtemps... Je ne sais même pas depuis quand... Mais j'avais peur... Je n'étais pas prête..._

J'ai eu envie de la serrer contre moi à la seconde où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais je devais la laisser continuer. Je souris et essuie une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue.

 _\- Il y a quelques mois... Tu as dis que je serais un bon père quand j'aurais des enfants... Tu te souviens ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- A ce moment là... Je n'avais qu'une envie... Te dire que j'avais déjà une fille... Livia... Je devais te parler mais j'ai attendu parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas prête.._.

Je pose un baiser sur son front et m'éloigne aussitôt.

 _\- Ce matin j'étais heureux... J'allais toucher l'argent de mon père et j'avais prévu de te parler ensuite... De te dire que je ne voulais plus d'un mariage sous contrat... Je voulais un vrai mariage... Mais Théa m'a appelé... Pour me dire que tu étais partie..._

 _\- J'ai cru mourir... En partant... Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais tellement rester avec toi..._

Je ferme les yeux, elle a dit ce que je voulais qu'elle dise, enfin !

 _\- Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais... Mais j'avais peur que d'être ridicule et que tu me dises que toi non... Je suis partie... Je suis désolée... Je t'aime tellement... Je suis désolée..._

Je passe mes bras dans son dos et la rapproche de moi avant d'enfouir une main dans ses cheveux et de les caresser avec tendresse, elle pleure à chaudes larmes contre moi en s'excusant encore et encore. Je pose un baiser dans son cou avant de m'éloigner d'elle, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et essuie ses larmes.

 _\- Je comprends... Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne me feras ça..._

 _\- Et toi promets-moi de retirer cet argent de mon compte, ça me donne le tournis tout ces chiffres..._

Je me mets à rire, elle aussi.

 _\- Alors tu vas rester ?_

Elle hoche la tête avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

 _\- On est mariés... Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Oh que oui je le suis... Et toi ?_

Mon cœur s'emballe, je sais qu'on va passer du fait d'être amis à celui d'être mariés en une seconde... Mais je ne veux pas faire marcher arrière, je ne veux pas vivre avec elle sans pouvoir la toucher, la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser... C'est au dessus de mes forces.

 _\- Je le suis aussi... Je t'aime..._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'est la seconde fois que je goûte à ses lèvres et je crois que je vais devenir accro, je pose ma main sur sa joue afin d'accentuer notre baiser mais une petite voix se fait entendre juste en bas.

 _\- Vous êtes plus fâchés ?_

On se tourne vers Livia qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine, elle nous regarde avec des petits yeux tristes avant de tendre les bras vers moi. Je me baisse à son niveau et je la prends dans mes bras avant de la soulever près de sa mère.

 _\- On a jamais été fâchés..._

 _\- Mais maman a dit... Qu'on devait partir... Je veux pas !_

Félicity baisse le regard et tourne la tête, non, c'est fini tout ça, plus de regrets ni rien. A partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes une famille et il n'y a rien dont on doit avoir honte. Je prends la main de ma femme et la ramène près de nous.

 _\- Maman a mal comprit quelque chose... C'est tout... Mais tout va bien maintenant._

Je la regarde en souriant, elle me sourit à son tour et hoche la tête.

 _\- Alors on reste avec toi ?_

Je continue de regarder ma femme, je veux que ce soit elle qui fasse ce pas, qui prenne cette décision, elle me regarde avant de regarder Livia et de se blottir contre moi.

 _\- Bien sur qu'on reste avec papa..._

Je souris et l'attire à moi sans attendre, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je la sens qui répond dans ce baiser... Nous restons soft car Livia est toujours dans mes bras mais je suis heureux... Félicity accepte de rester avec moi et en plus elle dit à Livia que je suis son père... J'ai du mal à le croire... Je ne peux pas croire que tout soit réglé... Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je les serre toutes les deux contre moi.

 _\- Maman... Papa pleure... Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Je les serre encore plus contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans le cou de ma femme, l'une de ses main caresse la base de mes cheveux alors que ses lèvres se pose sur ma joue.

 _\- On est là... On ne va nul part..._

 _\- Je vous aime... Toutes les deux._

Livia pose sa petite tête contre mon épaule, je ne veux pas les lâcher, je veux qu'elles restent près de moi, avec moi et je sais que ce sera le cas. J'ai cru les avoir perdu mais elles sont là, toutes les deux, ma femme me tient contre elle et ma fille est dans mes bras... Je pleure mais je suis heureux, Félicity continue de caresser la base de mes cheveux en me disant qu'elles ne vont nul part.

Dans la soirée, je regarde Livia qui dort dans sa chambre, elle tient sa peluche contre elle et est sous sa couverture dos à moi. Je souris, j'aime la voir dans son lit, dire que j'ai failli rentrer chez moi et découvrir que sa chambre serait toujours vide, non c'est sa chambre et elle le restera toujours... Je dois juste demander à ma femme si elle voudra bien partager la mienne à partir de maintenant. Je sens la main de Félicity se poser sur mon bras, je tourne la tête vers elle et je lui souris.

 _\- Tu penses qu'elle a comprit ?_

 _\- Elle n'a jamais su pour le contrat, elle est trop petite... Pour elle toute cette situation est normale... Mais je sais qu'elle t'aime... Et que pour elle, tu es son père..._

On la regarde dormir, elle remue un peu et se tourne face à nous, ses yeux toujours fermés, sa peluche vient de tomber sur le sol. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit, ramasse le lapin qu'elle aime tant et le repose à ses côtés, elle vient l'agripper dans son sommeil. Je remets la couette sur elle avant de poser une mains dans ses cheveux. Je l'aime cette petite, autant que sa mère, je n'imagine pas de vivre sans l'une ou l'autre. Je pose un baiser sur son front et me relève avant de rejoindre ma femme qui me sourit. Je m'approche d'elle, elle me sourit et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Pour moi aussi... Tu es son père... Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur père que toi pour elle... Je t'aime._

Je lui souris et me penche vers elle afin de réclamer un baiser, elle se redresse et me l'accorde sans hésiter. Je me retire rapidement et lui prends la main, j'entrelace nos doigts et referme la porte de Livia de ma main libre. Je la conduis ensuite à sa chambre, il faut faire les choses pas à pas, une étape à la fois, elle est à la maison, avec moi... Le reste peut attendre. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et lâche sa main, mon cœur est serré de la laisser là mais je sais que ses peurs sont encore ancrées au fond d'elle et qu'elle aura besoin de temps.

 _\- Bonne nuit..._

Elle me regarde l'air perplexe avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?_

Je souris et m'approche d'elle, je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse avec tendresse.

 _\- On a le temps... On a toute notre vie._

 _\- Je ne veux pas rester seule... Je ne veux pas attendre..._

Je n'attends pas et je la prends dans mes bras, passant mes bras sous ses fesses et la collant contre le mur tout en dévorant son cou de baisers brûlants, je la désire, j'ai envie d'elle, envie de la posséder comme je n'ai jamais possédé personne, Félicity ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'une main mais je retire mon visage de son corps.

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Elle semble déçue... Je l'embrasse sur le nez en souriant.

 _\- Livia dort juste à côté... Ma chambre sera bien mieux... Notre chambre..._

Elle sourit avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres, je me tourne et me dirige vers notre chambre tout en continuant de l'embrasser encore et encore, j'arrive à la porte le souffle court mais je refuse de lâcher son corps, je fais glisser mes lèvres le long de son menton jusqu'à son cou alors qu'elle ouvre la porte, une fois dans notre chambre, je donne un coup de pied afin de la fermer avant de m'éloigner de son corps, je reprends mon souffle, la regarde, lui sourit... Elle me sourit, me regarde et caresse mes cheveux de ses mains... Je sais qu'elle est nerveuse, je sais qu'elle appréhende à cause de son enfoiré d'ex... De ce qu'il lui a fait... Mais ne t'en fais pas mon ange... Je vais t'aimer comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si j'ai du remanier le début car je voulais à tout prix la réaction d'Oliver ( ce qui n'était pas le cas au début ^^ ) et du coup vous avez un chapitre beaucoup plus long !**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle... Mercredi c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, au début j'avais envie de faire un bond dans le temps mais j'ai beau me creuser les méninges je n'ai pas d'idée donc ça va rester comme ça ^^**

 **A mercredi, si j'ai plein plein de reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de votre fic !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je m'étire en tendant le bras vers la droit mais je ne trouve pas Oliver dans le lit avec moi, je me redresse en me couvrant avec la couverture et je regarde dans la chambre mais il n'est pas là, je regarde mon réveil et découvre qu'il est près de dix heures... Waouh, c'est bien la première fois depuis des années que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi. J'aperçois un petit mot posé à côté de mon réveil, je tends le bras et le prends avant de l'ouvrir.

 **Hey, mon ange, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'accompagne Livia à l'école, je te retrouve après. Je t'aime.**

Je souris et replis le mot avant de me le laisser retomber sur l'oreiller, cette nuit a été incroyable... Hier soir quand il m'a déposé sur le lit je me suis sentie nerveuse, inquiète... J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer, durant trois ans je n'ai pas connu de moment d'amour, c'était... Physique, sans émotions, sans sentiments... Billy m'allongeait sur le lit, s'allongeait sur moi et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire sans se soucier de ce que je ressentais, sans se soucier de si je le voulais... Parfois je disais non mais il posait une main sur ma bouche en me disant que je n'avais pas le choix, alors je fermais les yeux et le laissais faire.

Mais hier Oliver m'a appris ce que c'était que d'être aimée... Il m'a embrassé sur chaque partie du corps où Billy m'avait frappé, il a prit tout son temps, caressant ma peau, mes cheveux, mon corps tout entier... Embrassant mes cicatrices les unes après les autres, me serrant dans ses bras, me disant qu'il m'aimait... J'ai pleuré face à tant de douceur... Oliver a eu peur, que ça n'aille trop vite mais je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que tout allait bien... Je devais juste m'habituer à être aimée. Il m'a sourit et m'a fait l'amour durant de longues heures, me faisant ressentir des choses que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps... Si ce n'est jamais.

Je me redresse afin d'attraper la chemise d'Oliver qui traîne et je vois les marques de ceinture sur mes côtes... Deux grandes marques qui zèbrent ma peau... Je me sens laide à des moments même si Oliver m'a dit qu'il me trouvait magnifique plusieurs fois cette nuit... C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas qu'il voit les marques sur mon corps...

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

Je lève la tête et souris, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. Il s'approche de moi en me disant qu'il a déposé Livia à l'école. Arrivé près de moi il s'assoit et remets une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Je baisse les yeux et regarde mes cicatrices, il me connaît bien, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il me connaisse aussi bien. Oliver pose sa main sur ma joue et me force à le regarder.

 _\- Tu es belle... Je te le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra._

Je lui souris en hochant la tête avant de me redresser et de réclamer un baiser qu'il est ravi de me donner, je sais qu'il me faudra du temps pour avoir confiance en moi, mais je sais que Oliver fera tout pour que j'y parvienne.

 **Deux ans plus tard**

 _\- Alors ?_

Je regarde mon portable et secoue la tête.

 _\- Il reste plus d'une minute..._

Qu'est-ce que ça me semble long... J'attends dans cette salle de bain avec Théa... Elle a été m'acheter un test de grossesse après m'avoir vu vider le contenu de mon estomac dans l'évier de la cuisine... Heureusement que Oliver n'est pas là, je serais à l'hôpital en train de passer tout une batterie de test à l'heure qu'il est... C'est fou ce qu'il est inquiet mon mari.

 _\- Tu ne t'en es pas douté ?_

Je soupire et hoche la tête... Bien sur que je m'en doutais, je connais mon corps... Depuis quelques semaines je me sentais fatiguée, faible, étourdie parfois... Nauséeuse souvent... J'ai réussi à cacher mon état à Oliver mais ce n'était pas simple.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à mon frère ?_

 _\- Parce qu'on a jamais parlé... D'avoir un bébé... Pas une fois... On a Livia..._

Je souris, me souvenant de l'an dernier, dans le cabinet du juge... Me souvenant d'Oliver signant les papiers d'adoptions faisant de lui le père de Livia, officiellement parlant... J'ai vu ses larmes une fois qu'il a reposé le stylo... La procédure a pris du temps, on s'y attendait mais on commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre... Quand on est rentrés à la maison, il a serré Livia contre lui en lui disant que maintenant elle était une Queen comme nous. Je suis fier de mon mari et de ma fille... Mais je ne sais pas si Oliver voudrait un autre enfant...

 _\- Oliver aime... Non, il vénère Livia... Il sera heureux avec un autre enfant._

 _\- Et si tu te trompes ?_

La sonnerie de mon portable nous arrête... Le chrono est terminé... Je me dirige vers le test mais je recule avant de sortir de la salle de bain... Je ne peux pas voir... Je ne veux pas ! Si je suis enceinte et que Oliver me le reproche, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire ni quoi faire. Je me suis mariée à Billy parce que j'étais enceinte, je n'avais jamais pensé avoir un enfant, j'aime ma fille plus que tout et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir eue... J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement c'est tout. Mais là on a jamais parlé d'enfant... Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé d'avoir cet enfant...

 _\- Félicity, le résultat..._

 _\- Ne dis rien ! S'il te plaît... Ça deviendra réel et je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas..._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je vois Oliver entrer en faisant un grand sourire qui s'efface en voyant mes larmes. Oh non... Pourquoi est-il déjà là ? Il s'approche et pose une main sur ma joue afin d'essuyer mes larmes.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je secoue la tête en lui disant qu'il n'y a rien mais je sais qu'il ne va pas me croire.

 _\- Mon ange, ne me dis pas rien... Tu pleures... Il doit y avoir une raison._

Théa s'approche, je veux lui dire de se taire mais elle me devance.

 _\- Il y a un test de grossesse dans la salle de bain... Le temps est écoulé et..._

Oliver fonce dans la salle de bain sans rien dire... Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler... Est-ce qu'il va voir si c'est négatif ou positif ? Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir... Mes jambes tremblent alors que j'entends Oliver revenir.

 _\- C'est quoi s'il y a deux barres ?_

Je me tourne vers Oliver qui tient le test dans sa main, il me regarde attendant une réponse, moi je sais ce que ça veut dire, j'ai déjà connu ça... Certes c'était il y a plus de six ans maintenant... Mais je me souviens bien de ce que ça veut dire... Oliver se rapproche alors que je vois Théa quitter notre chambre.

 _\- Alors ? C'est positif ou négatif ? Tu es enceinte ?_

Je le regarde, il a l'air impatient de connaître ma réponse... Je ne peux pas lui mentir.

 _\- Positif..._

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure alors que je vois son visage se fendre d'un sourire, un de ceux qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi ou à Livia, un de ces sourires que j'aime tant... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il veut ce bébé ? Même si on en a jamais parlé ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir, mon esprit s'embrume et j'ai peur de me tromper... Oliver s'approche et me serre dans ses bras avant de déposer plusieurs baisers dans mon cou.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... Merci mon amour... Merci !_

Il me serre encore plus contre lui, alors il est heureux ! Et moi ? Est-ce que je le suis ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Je veux serrer Oliver contre moi mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Il doit le sentir car il me repousse légèrement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ?_

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort. Il fait un pas en arrière.

 _\- Tu n'en veux pas... C'est ça ?_

Son regard me fait mal... Je m'en veux, je le blesse à un point pas possible, je n'aime pas blesser mon mari, blesser l'homme que j'aime par dessus tout... Je me rapproche en secouant la tête.

 _\- Je n'y ai jamais pensé... Je pensais qu'on était heureux comme ça..._

Oliver pose ses mains sur mes joues, des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

 _\- Ne pleure pas... S'il te plaît..._

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et me sourit... Il me sourit, alors il ne m'en veut pas ?

 _\- Je dois dire que je le pensais aussi... Non... Je suis heureux avec toi et Livia... Mais depuis quelques temps... Je me mets à penser que j'aimerais un enfant... Enfin non..._

Il m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres et me sourit.

 _\- On a déjà un enfant et j'aime Livia, rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis la dessus... Mais j'aurais tant aimé te voir la porter... Toucher ton ventre alors qu'il s'arrondissait... Te tenir la main quand tu lui as donné la vie... Je ne t'en ai pas parlé... Parce que je me suis dis... Que tu ne voulais pas._

Je ferme les yeux en me souvenant de ces dernières semaines où j'ai pensé être enceinte, j'ai tout tenté pour cacher ma grossesse... Parce que au fond, je savais... Que j'étais enceinte, je reconnais bien les signes... Mais je ne voulais pas y croire... Je ne voulais pas perdre mon mari...

 _\- Regarde-moi mon ange..._

J'ouvre les yeux, il me sourit.

 _\- Je comprends tes doutes... Tes peurs et ton appréhension... Crois-moi, je comprends... Et si tu ne veux pas de ce bébé... Ça me ferait mal mais je te soutiendrais..._

Je le regarde et je perçois toute la douleur qu'il éprouve alors qu'il me dit tout ça... Il sous entend qu'on est pas obligé de le garder... Et qu'il me soutiendrait si je prenais cette décision... Il me soutiendra mais il en souffrira... Je ne veux pas faire ça... Je pose une main sur mon ventre, ce bébé... C'est mon bébé... Celui d'Oliver et le mien... Un enfant qu'on a conçu tout les deux avec plus d'amour que personne ne m'en jamais donné... Notre enfant... Je ne dois pas avoir peur, parce que je sais que Oliver n'est pas comme Billy, je sais qu'il aimera... Non, qu'il aime cet enfant et moi aussi... Quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai su aussitôt que cet enfant serait heureux, il aurait le meilleur des pères, tout comme Livia... Mais j'ai toujours cette peur incroyable au fond de moi.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça... Je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai supposé qu'il était là... Je me suis retenue... Parce que j'avais peur que toi tu..._

Il me fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et en me soulevant dans ses bras. Je réponds à son baiser sans la moindre hésitation, passant ses bras dans son dos et serrant sa chemise de mes mains, il avance vers notre lit et me dépose dessus avant de descendre ses lèvres le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre mon ventre.

 _\- Ici... Grandit notre bébé... Le notre, celui qu'on a conçu ensemble... Comment peux-tu croire que je ne l'aimerais pas ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Non... Ne le sois pas... A partir de maintenant, laisse-moi veiller sur toi... Sur vous..._

 _\- Tu seras là... Jusqu'au bout... Je le sais..._

Il remonte vers moi en souriant et pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Bien sur que je serais là... Je te laisserais même me casser tout les doigts si tu le souhaite le jour où tu accoucheras..._

Je me mets à rire, lui aussi. Il se penche et effleure mes lèvres des siennes avant de s'allonger près de moi et de caresser mon ventre où grandit notre bébé.

 **Cinq mois plus tard**

Je suis allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital depuis une heure environ, les contractions se rapprochent de plus en plus, Oliver est près de moi, il a une main sur mon ventre et l'autre dans la mienne, il me la serre tendrement en me disant que tout va bien se passer.

J'ai du mal à croire que je sois déjà là, prête à accoucher... Oliver a pris rendez-vous avec le meilleur gynécologue de la ville le lendemain du jour où il a découvert que j'étais enceinte, il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour nous deux. On y a été et il m'a examiné, me posant tout un tas de questions auxquelles j'ai répondu avec nervosité... Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir parlé à mon mari mais il m'a soutenu en me disant que tout allait bien... Et puis il m'a fait passer une échographie afin de savoir de combien j'étais enceinte... Et on a été surpris... Oliver comme moi... J'en étais à plus de quatre mois... Quatre mois et une semaine exactement... Je pensais être enceinte de trois mois et même moins... Mais non, notre enfant grandissait en moi depuis plus longtemps.

 _\- Sophia ?_

Je souris en secouant la tête, non, c'était le nom de la mère de Billy, je ne veux aucun lien avec lui, rien du tout.

 _\- C'était sa mère..._

 _\- Ok, on oublie._

J'y crois pas... Une fois sortie du cabinet lors de mon premier rendez-vous, on a été acheter pleins de vêtements, le médecin nous ayant annoncé qu'on attendait une petite fille, on a acheté des robes, des pantalons, des manteaux... De quoi l'habiller jusqu'à ses deux ans sans soucis. Une semaine plus tard on se faisait livrer la chambrée de notre fille, Livia nous a aidé à la choisir, elle a été tellement heureuse quand elle a su qu'elle allait avoir une petite sœur, elle a sauté partout en disant qu'elle était contente. J'étais rassurée. Je fronce les sourcils, une contraction me fait mal, Oliver se penche vers moi et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je suis là, serre ma main si tu as mal._

 _\- Ça va... Ça va... Parlons prénoms..._

Et ouais... Près de cinq mois à tout préparer pour notre fille, à peindre sa chambre, à monter tout les meubles, à lui acheter des jeux pour son âge, à ranger tout ses vêtements dans un dressing de bébé digne d'une princesse... Et il a fallut que la semaine dernière Livia nous demande _« elle va s'appeler comment ? »_... Oliver et moi on s'est mis à rire en se disant qu'il fallait qu'on commence à y penser... Et là me voilà prête à accoucher et on a écarté plus de prénoms qu'on en a mis de côtés. Oliver retourne vers mon ventre et pose un autre baiser dessus alors qu'une autre contraction arrive.

 _\- Princesse... Il faut sortir vite pour soulager maman... Et si on te voit on trouvera peut-être le prénom parfait pour toi..._

Un autre baiser dessus.

 _\- En plus ta grande sœur a hâte de te voir... Elle doit mener la vie dure à ta tante et à John._

 _\- Hey ! Livia n'est pas comme ça !_

Il lève les yeux vers moi et sourit... Ok, Livia est un ange mais quand elle a décidé de mettre son grain de sel, elle peut se montrer... Remuante. Je souris, Oliver aussi alors qu'une autre contraction arrive... Elles sont de plus en plus proche, je souffle essayant de me concentrer sur ma respiration et sur mon mari qui fait de son mieux pour me soutenir... Il y a trois mois alors que Livia était au lit, j'ai demandé à Oliver s'il allait toucher le reste de l'héritage de son père à la naissance de notre bébé... Il m'a sourit en me disant que c'était déjà fait... Il l'a obtenu le lendemain de l'adoption de Livia... Mais qu'il ne voulait pas de cet argent... Il a tout placé sur un compte au nom de notre fille... Mais qu'il prendra la moitié pour notre bébé... Je n'ai rien dit, parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis... Nos filles sont à l'abri du besoin... Oliver est le meilleur des pères.

 _\- Que penses-tu de Lily ?_

Je réfléchis avant de secouer la tête.

 _\- J'aime beaucoup... Mais c'est très courant comme prénom... J'aimerais un peu plus..._

 _\- Original ?_

Je hoche la tête, Oliver sourit avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- Un prénom spécial pour un bébé spécial..._

Je me souviens que j'avais cherché longtemps pour Livia... Tout les prénoms que je proposais à Billy, il les refusait mais comme il n'était pas avec moi le jour de sa naissance, il n'a pas eu son mot à dire, j'ai choisit Livia... Au début je voulais l'appeler Olivia, mais en fin de compte j'ai craqué pour Livia, que je trouve plus original... Et j'ai bien fais... Oliver et Olivia... Ça aurait été une sacré coïncidence.

 _\- Il y en a un que j'aime bien..._

Il se redresse en souriant.

 _\- Ah oui ? Dis-moi..._

 _\- Emilia..._

 _\- Emilia ?_

Il hausse les sourcils, il n'aime pas, tant pis, on trouvera autre chose... Une autre contraction plus forte que les autres me vrille le ventre, je pousse un cri alors que Oliver appuie sur la sonnette tout en se penchant de nouveau vers mon ventre.

 _\- Allez Emilia... Continue comme ça... On pourra te tenir contre nous..._

Je souffle alors que j'entends ce qu'il vient de dire, il pose un baiser sur mon ventre, je lâche sa main et la pose dans ses cheveux, il lève les yeux vers moi en souriant.

 _\- Emilia Queen... C'est parfait... Ça sonne tellement bien..._

Je souris alors que ma sage femme entre dans la chambre, elle se positionne et m'examine avant de se redresser en souriant.

 _\- Très bien... Vous allez pouvoir pousser, votre fille est prête à arriver._

Je me mets en position soutenue par Oliver qui se positionne près de moi. Une contraction arrive, je pousse aussi fort que je peux avant de retomber sur l'oreiller... Je recommence plusieurs fois avant de pousser une ultime fois plus fort que les autres et d'entendre un cri qui fait battre mon cœur et couler mes larmes. Elle est là, notre fille est là, je tends les bras et la sage femme la dépose sur mon ventre alors que je la serre contre moi tout en déposant des bisous sur sa tête.

 _\- Mon bébé... Emilia..._

Je regarde Oliver afin d'être sure qu'il est d'accord pour ce prénom, des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais je sais qu'il est ému, il a sa main posé sur la tête de notre fille et sourit avant de me regarder et de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Merci mon amour... Elle est parfaite..._

Deux heures plus tard nous sommes reconduits à ma chambre, je tiens toujours Emilia contre moi, ses yeux sont ouverts, elle me fixe, je suis si heureuse... Cette fois j'ai tout ce dont je rêvais, un mari parfait, aimant, protecteur... Un homme qui fera toujours tout pour moi et pour nos filles, ça j'en suis sure... J'ai une petite fille adorable qui vient de naître, je suis sure qu'elle ressemblera à son papa, elle a déjà ses yeux. Sans oublier ma petite Livia, qui est penchée au dessus de sa sœur et qui lui sourit. Oliver soulève Livia dans ses bras et vient s'asseoir près de moi, notre fille sur ses genoux qui fait attention à sa petite sœur.

 _\- Papa ?_

Oliver pose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- _Oui ?_

 _\- Je t'aime fort._

Il sourit et serre notre fille contre lui, on avait peur qu'elle se sente de trop mais ça n'a pas été le cas heureusement.

 _\- Moi aussi ma Princesse... Je vous aime très fort, maman, toi et Emilia..._

Livia sourit et se blottit contre mon mari, Livia et moi avons connu des années difficiles, mais tout à changer par un contrat, un contrat qui devait lier deux personnes pour une année... Mais en fin de compte c'est un contrat pour la vie que nous avons signé.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette fin ? J'ai une idée avec Billy pour la suite mais je ne sais pas la mettre en place, donc pas sûre de l'écrire, considérez ce chapitre comme le dernier, je vais y réfléchir mais ne suis pas sûre d'y parvenir.**

 **Je vais commencer à me pencher sur Lightning, le dernier chapitre, j'ai quelques idées, à voir si j'arrive à vite les mettre en place ( j'ai mon nouveau roman qui me prend tout mon temps... Je l'avoue, je fais des infidélités à mes fics XD )**

 **Ensuite, je voudrais savoir si une personne douée en montage photo accepterais de m'aider à réaliser des edits Olicity sur le thème de mes fics ( j'ai les idées mais pas le talents ^^ ) si oui, contactez-moi par MP, promis, je ne mords pas, je suis bavarde, un peu chiante car je sais ce que je veux... Mais je ne mords pas ^^**

 **Lâchez vos reviews sur ce dernier chapitre ! Pas de fic pour le moment... Mais pitetre du Stemily... Pitetre si vous êtes sages, si j'atteins les 200 reviews, je mets du Stemily vendredi !**


End file.
